


Death's Master

by Crossoversaremylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Bottom Magnus, F/M, Harrison Lightwood-Bane, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Harry, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Minor Shane Bashing, Parabatai Bond, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossoversaremylife/pseuds/Crossoversaremylife
Summary: Harry Potter is reborn after his friends kill him in his world Death brings him back as a warlock Child who just happens to appear at the New York institute right when Magnus Lightwood-Bane is visiting his husband and son's. Harrison Lightwood-Bane is born little brother to Max Lightwood-Bane and Rafael Lightwood-Bane son of Alec Lightwood-Bane and Magnus Lightwood-Bane future mate of Carl Grimes. I hope you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Harrison Lightwood-Bane

Harrison woke up with a start it wasn't a dream his friends had killed him he had died. He looked and saw that he was in a brown skinned child's body he looked around Five years old and he saw a light brown skinned man over him. Harry whimpered and the man said ''Ok little one I'm not going to hurt you'' he put up his hands in a peaceful gesture. Harrison watched the guys eyes change into cat eyes and he whispered ''I'm like you see'' he waved his hand and flames appeared over his hands.

Harrison whispered ''You have Magic''

The man nodded and said ''I'm a warlock like you are''

Harrison said ''I'm not…'' he felt something move behind him and Harrison touched his wings and yelped.

The man said ''Calm down angel calm down'' Harrison was pulled into his chest and Harrison relaxed in his hold and Magnus whispered ''My name is Magnus Lightwood-Bane you are in the New York institute''

Harrison looked up at him and whispered ''My name is Harry but I like Harrison'' Magnus smiled down at him and Harrison snuggled into his chest.

Magnus said ''Let's go meet my husband and then we can find out where you came from ok'' Harrison nodded and put his head back into Magnus's neck and Magnus picked him up.

Max Lightwood-Bane groaned ''When are we going on a mission Rafael?'' The 12-year-old looked at his older brother and Parabatai sure Max was a warlock and Rafael a shadowhunter but they didn't care what people thought.

14-year-old Rafael looked up from his book and said ''When Papa thinks it's time for us to have one'' Max groaned his skin and hair turned blue and Rafael snickered softly and he heard their Daddy walking into the room and saw a child with brown skin and wings clinging to him like a Koala bear.

Magnus walked over and said ''Hello my darling boys I need you two to watch this little one'' he plucked the little one from his side and handed him to Rafael and walked away to go find his husband.

Rafael blinked and the warlock child blinked right back at him and Rafael said ''Um my name is Rafael this is my brother Max''

Max looked at him and said ''Hi''

The boy whispered ''Hi I'm Harry but I like Harrison better''

Max asked ''Can you fly?''

Harrison tested his wings out and he flew out of Raphael's arms and fluttered around the room until his wings got tired and he landed back in Rafael's arms and he mumbled ''Can I sleep now?''

Rafael smiled and said ''Sure little brother'' Harrison hummed and fell asleep in his arms.

Alexander looked when the door opened and saw his husband Magnus said ''Alexander'' and kissed him.

Alec said ''I missed you too Magnus'' and kissed the top of his head.

Magnus sat in his lap facing him he said ''How would you feel about having another child?''

Alec looked taken aback and he said ''What I wouldn't mind but there are no children to adopt and we shouldn't adopt a mundane.''

Magnus said ''I found a child a Warlock child outside the wards he's beautiful Alexander he looks to be five years old and he was just lying there. He's with the boys in the training room.''

Alec said ''You can't just take a child what if his parents?''

Magnus hissed ''He was outside alone Alexander.''

Alec sighed and said ''Let me at least do some research on him and then we can ask him if he wants to be adopted by us deal.''

Magnus nodded and said ''Fair enough deal.''

That night

Alexander walked into the living room of their apartment and saw the child playing with Chairman he smiled and Chairman meowed at him like ''Look what I found?'' Alexander squatted in front of the child and Magnus was in the kitchen cooking.

Magnus watched them and Alec said ''Hello my name is Alec''

Harrison looked at him and said ''Are you going to be my Papa that's what Daddy said.''

Alec looked at his husband and said ''Did he now?'' Magnus snapped his fingers and an iPod appeared in his ears and he whistled to the music. He turned around to the stove and went back to cooking. Alec smirked and said ''Well yes if you want us to be your dad's we can be''

Harrison whispered ''I want you two to be my dad's and I want Max and Rafi to be my brother's.''

Alec said ''Alright then you will be Harrison Lightwood-Bane from now on'' Harrison smiled up at him and nodded and hugged him. Alec rubbed Harrison's back and kissed the top of his head. He looked at his husband and Magnus was smiling while tasting something he was making.

Five years later

10-year-old Harrison groaned being carried by his Papa into the hotel room they were on vacation in Atlanta Georgia there was an aquarium and a zoo and Harrison loved both because of the animal's. 17-year-old Max just wanted to visit the medical university to see what programs they had to offer. 19-year-old Rafael was just along for the ride Alec chuckled and tucked him in and said ''Go back to sleep angel'' Harrison mumbled softly and snuggled into the soft pillows.

Rafael said ''I'm going to see what kind of clubs there are around here''

Max jumped up and Rafael said ''Come on Max''

Max followed behind him and Alec said ''No drinking do you hear me''

The two said ''Yes Papa!'' and ran past Magnus on his way into the hotel room. Magnus let Harrison's Siberian Husky pup jumped from his cage and onto the bed and Harrison moved in his sleep to curl up with the dog. He hummed and Winter licked his cheek he was as big as a fully-grown dog but he was still baby he had a Husky mother and wolf father so he was going to be huge when he grew up.

Magnus said ''I have a bad feeling Alexander it's like a chill is in the air''

Alec kissed his lips and said ''We are going to have a good vacation nothing bad is going to happen'' Harrison whimpered in his sleep and then Winter licked his cheek and he calmed down.

In the dream

Harrison saw a figure standing in front of him and he said ''Who are you?''

Death said ''I'm Death and your my master we have some things to talk about master.''


	2. Death's Warning and Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison talks to death and they prepare.

Chapter Two- Death's Warning and Supplies

Harrison sat down on a sofa in his mindscape and said ''I remember you; you were there when I was killed'' Harrison's memories of his past life were fuzzy he knew Hermione and Ron killed him he just didn't know why.

Death nodded and said ''My master I have been waiting for you return so I could give you this''

Harrison looked at the cloak Death handed him he ran his finger's over it and it felt like water he said ''I remember'' a brief flashback of him trying this on his on Christmas his first year of Hogwarts flashed through his mind.

He almost dropped it but caught it Death nodded and said ''It seems that you have blocked your memories of your past life they will come back in snippets but that is not why I brought you here.'' He waited for Harrison to nod and when Harrison did he said ''In a week's time a virus will hit this world it won't be stopped and it can't be cured you and your family will need to prepare Idris has already shut it's doors when the first case appeared in Africa the downworlder's have gone to Idris or Edom you need to stock up on every you can get'' he waved his hand and five trunks appeared and they transformed into a choker and he said ''These can hold a store and over in each one.''

Harrison said ''If you give me this stuff in here then how are they going to get outside of my mind''

Death said ''I'm Death master I have more power then you could ever imagine''

Harrison nodded in understanding and Death said ''Be safe master'' and Harrison woke up and Magnus was standing on his side.

Magnus said ''Harrison what's wrong angel'' Harrison told him everything that Death told him and Magnus said ''Ok angel go take a shower ok and then we can go to the zoo.''

Harrison said ''Ok Daddy'' he left and Magnus went into the living room and Rafael was reading Alec said ''Magnus'' Magnus said ''I need to speak to you now'' he took Alec's hand.

Rafael and Max said ''Daddy''

Magnus said ''Only Papa''

Rafael said ''Daddy I'm an adult I don't need to be protected''

Max said ''I'm almost an adult Daddy too''

Magnus growled and said ''Fine'' he took them to the master bedroom and put up a ward and he said ''According to Harrison there's going to be a virus that's going to hit this world he didn't know what kind but he did say it was going to start in a week.''

Alec said ''Who told him this?''

A voice said ''I did'' a figure in a dark cloak with a hood over his head was standing there Max and Magnus stood in front of Rafael and Alec while Alec pulled out his Bow and arrows and Rafael took out Shadow hunter blade and the figure said ''You can not kill me I am Death Harrison is my master and I'm the one who told him about the virus and that Idris had shut it's doors.''

Alec said ''My family''

Death said ''They are in Idris along with a Simon Lewis and Clary Fairchild and Catrina Loss and Madize and several other's you may know.'' Alec nodded stiffly and Death said ''I suggest you start gathering supplies Harrison has the trunks you need.''

Death was about to leave and Magnus said ''What is this virus exactly?''

Death said ''It's a virus that makes the dead walk hungry for flesh think of your Forsaken beings on steroids a blow to the brain kills them burn the remains if you won't then the virus will go into the water supply and the plant life''

Max said ''A body decomposes in eight to twelve years''

Death looked at him and nodded and said ''Maybe a bit longer for the cold parts of this world.''

Magnus said ''We get started tonight empty every store you come across use your magic Max''

Max nodded and said ''Ok Daddy.'' Magnus looked at Alec and said ''We have to find some weapons Alexander we will portal to places tonight to gather what we can the rest of the week is for Harri'' they nodded and Magnus put the wards down. They walked out and Harrison was sitting in front of the TV laying back on Winter and eating some chips.

That night

Rafael said ''I'll empty the store of everything you hit up the pharmacies'' and went to work. Rafael cleared out half of the store by the time Max got back Max had the trunk floating behind him Rafael said ''Can you get the back of the store and I will go to the food section'' Max nodded and walked away and Rafael took the trunk that was surprisingly light and went to the food section clearing out the frozen and fruits and veggies and canned food isles.

Five hours later

Max whined ''Never again!'' and landed on the sofa in the hotel room.

Magnus chuckled and said ''Now you get to watch your baby brother!'' and Max groaned and put his face into a pillow and tried to go to sleep and Magnus said ''We will be back we are going to Japan maybe China to find some silent weapon's like swords.'' Rafael sat down and nodded and put his chin to his hand falling asleep and Magnus rubbed their head's and Winter walked into the room and Magnus said ''Watch them.'' Winter sat down and yipped and laid down and kept his eyes on the two teens and the room where Harrison was sleeping.

Alec said ''Ready''

Magnus said ''Of course'' he opened a portal and they left through the portal.


	3. Weapon's and Carl Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Rafael and Harrison pick out weapon's and Harrison meets a sad Carl at the Aquarium.

Chapter Three- Weapon's and Carl Grimes

Magnus and Alec walked into the apartment and Harrison was eating some cereal he said ''Daddy Papa!'' and ran over to them.

Magnus squatted in front of him and pulled out a blue handled twin Katana blades and said ''I want you to keep this on you at all times to you hear me''

Harrison said ''Yes Daddy'' and Magnus handed him a twin dagger set that matched the Katana's. Harrison moved back away from them and moved the blades from the sheaf's and spun them and twirled with them. He grinned at the lightness of his new weapon's.

Magnus wiped a tear and cooed ''He looks so deadly'' Alec chuckled at his husband Alec walked over and handed him a smaller crossbow. Harrison grinned and took it and Alec kissed his head. They turned and saw their older children going through the other weapon's Max picked up red and black Katana's the matching dagger's set and a pair of Nunchaku. Rafael had picked up a bow staff and a single katana and each one grabbed some small ninja stars. Harrison picked out blue ones and Rafael picked out silver ones and Max picked out red ones. Max spun the Nunchaku and said ''Awesome!'' he hit a button and mini swords came out.

Harrison said ''Wicked!''

Max grinned ''I know!''

Magnus said ''Children these aren't toys''

Harrison and Max said ''Yes Daddy'' Magnus nodded.

Harrison looked at the weapon's he whispered ''I'm scared why do we need weapons.''

Magnus looked at his husband and Alec said ''Don't worry about it yet angel we can go to the aquarium how about that.'' Harrison looked at his Papa and nodded and Magnus waved his hands over the Katana's that he strapped to Harrison's back Harrison couldn't feel or see them that felt a little bit better.

Thirty minutes later Harrison waited for his parents to get the tickets he was shaking with excitement. He took off when Alec walked back over with the ticket he said ''I want to see the dolphins!'' and Max and Rafael took off after him like usual. Magnus and Alec were behind them holding hands Alec said ''We should get a RV.''

Magnus nodded and said ''That would be best maybe one with solar power we would still need to stock up on gas though.'' Alec nodded Harrison oohed at the different colored fish forgetting about the dolphins for that moment.

He looked and said ''Daddy Papa look!''

Magnus walked over and said ''No need to yell angel''

Harrison went quiet and he whispered ''Sorry.''

Magnus kissed the top of his head and said ''None of that now''

Harrison would sometimes revert back to the abused shy child from his past when he thought he had done something bad. Harrison said ''Ok Daddy'' and hugged him and then pointed and said ''That's an angel fish'' Magnus grinned at him telling him what the different fish were and Harrison then took off again and yelped ''I forgot about the dolphin's!'' and Rafael and Max took off after him again after their break. Magnus went back to Alec and Alec was smirking at them Magnus hummed ''This is nice'' Alec nodded and they went after their children.

Harrison blinked and walked over to a sad looking boy with short brown hair he's around his age maybe a bit older. He walked over to Rafael and pointed to a souvenir stand and Rafael said ''What do you want Harri?''

Harrison said ''Can I have the clownfish plushy?'' Rafael nodded and took the plushy and paid for it and handed it to Harrison. Harrison ran over to the boy and said ''You're not supposed to be sad at the aquarium.''

Carl Grimes looked at his mom and Shane looking at the fish they hadn't even noticed he had gone to sit down by himself. He missed his dad he had been shot by a bad guy and now he was in a coma. He just wanted to go back to the hospital he looked down and then he heard a voice say ''You're not supposed to be sad at the aquarium.'' He looked at the light brown skinned boy with long black hair that was in a ponytail he was holding a clownfish plushy out to him. Carl blinked and took the plushy and said ''Thank you I guess.''

The boy smiled and Carl ran over to the stand and grabbed a dolphin plushy and gave the cashier the rest of his allowance to buy it and ran back over and gave the boy the plushy and the boy grinned and said ''Thank you my names Harrison Lightwood-Bane'' Carl said ''Carl Grimes'' and they shook hands.

Harrison said ''Bye Carl Rafi look!'' and ran over to a Spanish looking teen and showed him the plushy Carl had just given him.

Max looked and the boy Harrison was just talking to had a smile on his face and he ran over to the fish tanks to look at the clownfish still holding the clownfish Harrison had gotten Rafael to buy for him. Max went over and rubbed Harrison's head and Harrison looked up at him and smiled a huge smile.

Alec walked over and said ''Come on boys let's go get something to eat Daddy's thinking Chinese food. We can come back for the dolphin show after lunch'' Harrison said ''Ok Papa'' and grabbed Alec's hand and hummed happily.


	4. It Start's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead start walking and Magnus and Alec find the Quarry first.

Chapter Four- It Starts

Harrison was sleeping when the first story appeared on the news Max said ''Daddy Papa look!'' Magnus walked over and Alec walked over holding a glass of water Rafael looked up from his book. The TV had ''Hoax or Real'' at the top of the screen there was a video of a police officer shooting an old man but the old man kept coming until a sniper shot the man in the head from a rooftop.

Magnus looked at Alec and said ''That RV we need to buy it today Alexander'' Alec nodded and looked at Rafael and said ''We will be back ok don't leave the hotel room do you hear me.''

Rafael and Max said ''Yes Papa'' at the same time.

Alec nodded ''Good'' and he followed Magnus out of the hotel room.

Magnus went to the morgue where they kept the thing they had killed on TV. The head shot on full display. They had arrived in New York from a portal. He mumbled ''It's starting''

Alec said ''Come on let's leave'' Magnus nodded and there was a groan and Alec looked and saw one of the officer's who had been bitten and had died from a bite wound to the neck he had bled out. Alec pulled out his Bow and shot the dead officer with an arrow and it landed right in the middle of its forehead and it fell to the table again dead once more. They heard someone coming and they left Via portal.

Magnus said ''We have to get out of Atlanta now''

Alec nodded and they walked into the hotel and Harrison was awake watching TV and he said ''Is that real?''

Magnus growled ''Rafael!''

Rafael rushed from the bathroom in a towel and he said ''Yes Daddy''

Max was passed out on the sofa Magnus sighed and said ''Go on get dressed'' Rafael nodded and went back to his room that he shared with Max. Magnus sighed and pulled Harrison onto his lap and said ''We didn't want you to see but your going to see it anyway so that virus Death told you about do you remember.'' Harrison nodded and Magnus said ''The virius is making the dead come back and they attack people they are dangerous don't get bitten or scratched do you remember the weapons we bought home for you, you stab the head or aim for the head with your bow.''

Harrison nodded and said ''I understand Daddy''

Magnus said ''Good we have to leave the city go to the RV I will wake up Max and he will go with you.'' Harrison nodded and whistled and Winter ran over to him and sat down beside he looked up at his master and Harrison grinned down at him and rubbed his head and said ''Good boy.'' Winter panted and he yipped.

Max walked over and said ''Come on let's go little brother'' and they opened the door and Winter growled and barked angerly and then went to the door and shut it and stood in front of it and then the door was hit. Magnus waved his hand and the door became see threw and they watched a maid trying to open the door Max locked the door just as the dead woman figured out how to turn the knob.

Magnus said ''Plan B then we portal into the RV then'' he took Harrison's hand and said ''Grab on'' they walked into the portal and into the RV. Harrison ran to the first bedroom and his stuff was already there he grinned and got on his bed and Winter went to his corner and laid on his bed and started biting his squeaky toy. He went outside of his room and Alec and Magnus went to the front of the RV Alec started the RV Rafael had gone to his room Max had the bunk bed's the top bunk was a storage type area with his things on top of it and the medical supplies. Between Rafael and their parent's room was a closet that went to a basement type area of the RV with all their supplies and Magnus had a potion's area down there too.

After the first week they were safe outside of the City and parked at a near by quarry before the first 20 cases appeared in the major cities. After the second week 100 cases throughout Atlanta and more case's in larger cities had appeared that's when they issued a curfew they had set up a nice area away from the chaos after the third week Atlanta had set up safety zones in the city telling people to head there or stay in their homes that the military would come to help them. That night people started looting and more dead were created into the early morning the military started bombing the city. Magnus and Alec stood on top of the RV and watched as the military created more of the walkers. Magnus looked at his husband and said ''Alexander.''

Alec said ''I know Mags we will be fine I promise you'' he had started teaching Harrison how to use his bow he had gotten pretty good he was a natural with the blades. Alec said ''I won't let anything happen to you guys''

Magnus said ''I won't let anything happen to you or our family Alexander.''

Alec looked at him and smiled softly and said ''I know Magnus'' Magnus nodded and looked at Harrison being chased after by Winter. Winter stopped and looked into the distance and when Harrison went towards Winter the dog started to chase after him again to take his master's attention away from the destruction.

Magnus smirked and said ''And to think you didn't want a dog''

Alec huffed and Alec grunted ''He is useful I'll give Winter that'' he smiled softly at the dog when it looked at him and then yipped and went back to chasing his master ignoring the shadowhunter like he usually did.


	5. The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's group arrives at the quarry and Harrison and Carl meet again.

Chapter Five- The Group

Carl Grimes sat there holding his clownfish stuffed animal his dad was dead his mom and Shane had told him that. His eyes watered and he squeezed his fish harder. He looked when they stopped, he looked back at the people following them they were in Shane's jeep there were several car's following them to the quarry they saw a new looking RV with a man with a crossbow sitting on top of the RV. He stood up and pulled an arrow back and aimed and said ''What do you want?''

Shane said ''We just need somewhere safe to camp out at some place that doesn't have walkers.''

The man had black hair and pale skin he said ''My family and I aren't leaving we will have to share the quarry then.'' He jumped down that's when Shane saw the man's sword on his back he said ''Alec Lightwood-Bane''

A brown skinned young man came to the door and said ''Alexander come inside and eat'' he stopped when he saw the group and asked ''Is everything alright?''

Alec said ''Everything is fine'' the man nodded and looked at the group and walked out and Alec said ''My husband Magnus Lightwood-Bane our children are inside.'' Magnus nodded at them and said ''Come on let's go inside and have some dinner ok'' Alec nodded and followed him inside.

Shane said ''Everyone set up their tents.'' Lori lead the woman to the RV where the supplies were Carl was sitting on the back of Shane's jeep Lori walked over and said ''Stay in Dale's or Shane's sights ok I don't want you anywhere near them.'' Carl watched her leave again and go back to the woman.

A voice said ''Come on Winter'' and Harrison walked from the RV and a huge wolf looking dog followed him. The dog jumped from the RV and bolted into the trees.

Carl's eyes widened he said ''Harrison''

Harrison looked at him and said ''Carl'' and grinned at him and Carl walked over and Winter came back over and sat down in front of Harrison and licked his hand and barked softly and Harrison rubbed his head and the dog stood on his hind legs and licked his cheek and Harrison grinned and said ''Down boy this is my dog Winter he's my puppy.''

Carl's eyes widened and said ''Puppy''

Harrison grinned and said ''Yep Siberian Husky his father was a wolf so he's going to be huge he's already huge.'' Winter yipped and nipped at his finger's and Harrison said ''Alright, Alright Daddy's going to give you a nice big steak how about that'' Winter yipped and ran in circles around his master.

Carl said ''Hi Winter'' and Winter looked at the boy in front of him and Winter sniffed his hand and then licked it. Then ran into the RV and barked for his dinner.

Harrison said ''Um I should go inside to eat dinner um do you have anything to eat''

Carl said ''No mom forgot about food she grabbed the picture albums and some clothes but I'm sure Shane will find something.''

Harrison ran into the RV and gave him a plate of food and Rafael ran out and said ''Hey where are you taking your food…'' he stopped when he saw Harrison handing the boy from the aquarium his food and a can of soda.

Carl tried to shake his head but Harrison said ''I can find something else promise''

Carl said ''Thank you Harrison''

Harrison grinned at him and said ''Welcome'' and looked at Rafi.

Rafael walked over and said ''Come on little brother''

He threw him over his shoulder and Harrison yelped ''Rafi put me down.'' He waved bye to Carl and Carl waved back and went back to sit down and started to eat his food with gusto he was starving.

Shane looked and saw Carl talking to a young boy with a huge dog sitting in front of him. Lori walked over and said ''So Carol and Ed have MRE's some of the other's brought canned foods and there's a case of water's what are we going to do it will last us all around two or three weeks at the most.''

Shane said ''We will be fine''

Lori said ''We should go over there and make them contribute also'' looking at the RV the Lightwood-Bane's had.

Shane said ''They aren't apart of our group Lori''

Lori said ''But…''

Shane said ''No Lori I would rather not cause problems if we need food then we will talk to them but for now let them be we don't know how many weapon's they have.'' Lori nodded and then looked and saw Carl eating from a plate and drinking a can of soda.

She walked over and asked ''Carl baby where did you get that?''

Carl finished the last of the food and the soda and said ''Harrison gave it to me before he went back inside.''

He went to the door of the RV and knocked and Harrison came back to the door and took the plate and said ''Night Carl''

Carl grinned and said ''Night Harrison.''

Harrison grinned and closed the door and Carl went back to his mother and Lori said ''I told you not to go over there.''

Carl said ''I know Harrison we met before mom'' he looked at Shane and said ''Can I go to sleep Shane''

Shane said ''Sure bud your and your mom's tent and cot is set up'' Carl nodded and ran to his tent tired from his long day.

Harrison sat in Alec's lap and Winter was on his tummy gnawing on a bone. Alec kissed the side of his head and Harrison whispered ''I'm sleepy Papa can I sleep in your lap for now.''

Alec smiled softly down at him and said ''Of course you can.''

Harrison yawned and snuggled his face into his neck and mumbled ''Night Papa love you.''

Alec said ''Night angel love you too'' Harrison fell asleep after that Alec rubbed his back and went back to reading his book while holding his youngest.


	6. Hunting and Rick Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later

Chapter Six-Hunting and Rick Grimes 

Harrison walked outside with Winter on his heels. He watched Merle Dixon went on a run with Glenn and other members of the group he didn't like Merle one bit he called his parents horrible names. Daryl was ok he taught him how to track when he toke Winter on walks around the quarry. Carl hadn't been by yet since the night they had arrived. Carl would wave at him when his mom and Shane would disappear but that was it. Daryl asked ''You want ta come hunting with me''

Harrison's eyes widened and he grinned and said ''Yeah!'' and he ran over to his Daddy and said ''Can I go with Daryl Daddy?''

Magnus looked at the younger Dixon Daryl grunted ''I'll look after him.''

Magnus nodded and said ''Alright go on be careful I'll tell Alexander where you are''

Harrison grinned at him and said ''Come on Winter'' and Winter stood beside him and followed after him when he followed Daryl into the woods.

An hour later

Harrison whispered ''Deer tracks'' Daryl looked at where he was pointing and nodded stiffly and looked at him and Harrison got his bow ready. Daryl had two squirrels strapped to his shoulder Harrison let his bow fly and he hit a rabbit and Daryl smirked at him he hadn't even seen the animal he rubbed Harrison's head and Harrison grinned at him. Daryl went back to following the deer tracks. Harrison attached his rabbit to Winter's harness. He climbed a tree and stood up on the branch and looked around looking for the deer they were tracking.

Daryl looked up at him and mumbled ''Damn monkey boy'' Harrison snickered softly.

He looked around and spotted the deer east from their location munching on some grass it looked up and then started walking again and Harrison said to Daryl ''It's heading East''

Daryl said ''Come on then'' and Harrison climbed down and they followed the deer's tail catching squirrels and other animal's that wondered into their path.

Alec walked out of the RV he had stayed on the roof of their RV on lookout last night he said ''Magnus where's Harry.''

Magnus looked up from his book and said ''He went hunting with the younger Dixon''

Alec nodded and asked ''The boy's''

Magnus said ''Rafael is resting for his turn on watch tonight and Max is organizing the medical supplies.''

Alec nodded and said ''I'm going to run the perimeter to make sure there's no Forsaken around.''

Magnus asked ''Do you need me to come with?''

Alec shook his head and strapped his bow to his back and said ''I will be fine'' and kissed him on the lips.

Magnus rubbed the side of his face and said ''Be careful anyway''

Alec nodded ''Of course.''

Alec ran off and twenty minutes into his run he heard moaning and he looked and saw Shane and Lori at it again. He ran off the other way he looked around and then activated his runes and he saw a deer with an arrow in its hindquarters heading his way and he then saw Harrison and Daryl a mile or two behind it. Harrison was talking quietly to Daryl and Daryl was smirking and he would give one-word answers. He also saw a walker slowly ambling towards the deer. Alec took an arrow and then fired an arrow at the walker and hit it in the head it went up in flames and he was glad for the runes Harrison had placed on certain arrows in his quiver. He left the area so Daryl and Harrison could find their deer.

He walked back towards their camp site he needed to tell Magnus about that walker it was to close to the camp. He saw Amy yelling at Shane Magnus was standing with his arms crossed he walked over and asked ''What's going on?''

Magnus answered ''The group that went with Glenn is now trapped in the store they went to Amy wants to send someone Shane won't allow it to many risks.''

Alec asked ''Do you want to go?''

Magnus said ''I would rather not but if we have to then we can go and save them Glenn has been good to us and Jacki is good to Harrison the other's'' the group treated them like the plague just because they were married to one another Magnus didn't have time for the judgement but Harrison seemed to like Carl and he didn't want to leave the boy even if the boy's mother was keeping him away from their son.

Alec said ''I think we should think about moving from the Quarry I just killed a Forsaken it wasn't in camp but it was closer than I would like it to be.''

Magnus sighed and said ''We will have to tell Harrison''

Alec sighed and said ''We can stay for another two or three days then we pack up and leave if Harrison's upset, he will just have to be upset.'' Magnus nodded in agreement it was to keep their family safe he agreed wholeheartedly. They heard a car alarm echoing from Alec activated his foresight rune and he saw Glenn in a red sport's car driving really fast. He said ''It's Glenn he made it back.''

Magnus said ''Good.'' He pulled up and Shane and everyone started yelling asking questions while Shane and Dale and Jim were yelling to turn it off.

Glenn yelled ''I don't know how to and yes everyone is fine their right behind me'' he popped the hood and Jim pulled the wire to the alarm out from under the hood.

A huge truck like van pulled up behind the red sport's car and the group got out and Amy ran over to her sister and cried ''Andrea!''

Andrea cried ''Amy'' and they hugged and Morales ran to his family and hugged them Magnus looked at Carl he looked ready to cry. Lori walked over and rubbed his shoulder's and spoke to him softly.

Another man in a sheriffs uniform stepped out and he looked at Shane and Shane's eyes widened just a little bit and Carl looked and shouted ''Dad!'' and ran over Lori tried to pull him back but he broke her hold and Carl jumped into his father's arms and Rick hugged him back and Lori slowly walked over and hugged him and she looked at Shane and Shane looked back at her.

Magnus mumbled ''This is getting interesting Bold and the beautiful of the Apocalypse''

Alec couldn't stop the choking he laughed at his husband he said ''Let's go fix something to eat for dinner Magnus'' Magnus nodded and took his hand and they went into their RV.


	7. Merle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle is left on the roof.

Chapter Seven- Merle

Merle grunted trying to break the chain attaching him to the pipe as he tried to reach for the saw to cut the handcuffs. It was so hot he growled ''When I get out of these I'm going to kill officer friendly.'' He heard pounding on the door leading into the store and he tried harder to get the saw.

Daryl and Harrison walked into camp with their prizes. Daryl grunted ''Ya get half of the meat you helped.''

Harrison grinned with pride and said ''Thank you'' and handed him a rabbit.

Daryl smirked and said ''Merle get your ass out here we have some deer to cut up!''

Shane said ''Daryl wait up a minute'' he and Rick followed behind him Shane said ''Go on Harrison back to your parents now.''

Harrison said ''Daryl''

Daryl grunted ''Go on I'll give you half of this deer when I'm done'' Harrison nodded and rushed to his parents RV.

Harrison walked into the RV and said ''Daddy Papa I'm back''

Magnus grinned and said ''Hey love what did you catch?''

Rafael walked down when he saw Daryl throw some squirrels at the police officer Shane and Rick grabbed Daryl and he rushed over and put his sword to Shane's neck and said ''Get off him right now!'' they both raised their hands.

Daryl grunted ''Thanks'' and grabbed the animals.

Rafael said ''I'll go back to get him with you ok'' Rafael looked him in the eye.

Daryl grunted ''Ok thanks Rafael.''

Rafael looked at Glenn and said ''Where did you leave his brother?''

Glenn bit his lip and said ''It was a clothes store towards the middle of the city I'll give you a map'' Rafael nodded Rick said ''I'm going with you…''

Rafael said ''We don't need your help you people left him in the first place why would I allow you to come with us you can go on your own if you're so desperate''

Daryl grunted ''We can take my truck''

Rafael nodded and said ''I will pack us some supplies and some quiet weapons.'' Daryl grabbed his crossbow and knife and got into his truck.

Rafael went into the RV and Magnus said ''Be careful Rafael''

Rafael nodded and Harrison ran over to him and hugged him and Rafael smiled down at him and said ''I'll be back little brother.'' Max looked at him and Rafael said ''Ok Max''

Max nodded stiffly and said ''Be careful Rafi''

Rafael nodded and said ''Of course.'' He packed food and water and four of his weapon's.

He nodded and Alec said ''Don't forget your Stele''

Rafael said ''Yes Papa'' and he took his Stele and put it into his pocket and then left the RV he got into the passenger's seat and drove away with Daryl driving out of the Quarry.

Two hours later

Merle was trying to cut into the chain and growled when it didn't work, he looked at the belt and then his hand. He needed to get out of these handcuffs now. He looked at the walker's head that had slipped past the door and he closed his eyes and then wrapped his belt around wrist tightly and started to cut. He grunted at the pain and then he just kept cutting.

Rafael and Daryl started to kill walker's in the store they were back to back and then they went to the stairway and stabbed the walker's that were still trying to break past the door. They killed the last one and they broke the chains with the bolt cutter's Daryl had gotten from the old man he opened the door and saw his brother using a saw to cut off his own hand. He rushed over and yelled ''What the hell Merle!''

Merle looked at him and said ''Ya a heluation''

Daryl snatched the saw away and then Rafael held a clean rag and wrapped it around Merle's deep cut tightly and said ''We have to get him back Max can help him.'' Daryl grunted and nodded and they both helped Merle down the hall and Daryl killed a walker that was slowly getting up. He went back to his brother and they hurried to the truck and got Merle into the back and Rafael said ''I'll stay with him'' Daryl nodded getting in the driver's seat and started the truck and drove off.

Rafael kept his hand over the wound and watched the passed-out man to make sure he was still breathing. Daryl said ''He ok''

Rafael said ''He's still bleeding but he's breathing.'' Daryl drove to the Quarry as fast as the truck would go. They arrived at the quarry in an hour they were frying up fish when they pulled up and Rafael said ''Get him into the RV quickly''

Daryl nodded and helped him take his brother to the RV. Magnus opened the door and his eyes widened and he said ''Max!''

Max got up and said ''Yeah Daddy…'' he looked and saw the injured man and said ''Bring him inside lay him on the sofa and prop up his arm Daddy I will need your help the rest of you leave Harrison's in his room he's fine.''

The other's left out of the RV Alec said ''Max will have him up and moving his hand in the morning''

Daryl nodded and said ''Thank you''

Rafael smirked and said ''It was fun it beat being at the quarry all day.'' Daryl smirked at him and then they heard Amy scream and the looked at the other member's and saw them screaming as walker's filled up the camp and Amy fell to the ground holding her arm and then she was bit in the neck by the same walker.


	8. Overrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison still has SPS (Saving People Syndrome)

Chapter Eight- Overrun

Harrison heard the screams he rushed out of the room and saw Merle and Max still inside he said ''I'm going to help''

Max said ''Harri you…'' he was in the middle of cleaning a wound so he couldn't stop him when Harrison ran out with his crossbow. Max groaned ''I'm so dead and Harri is so dead.'' Max went back to focusing on Merle's wound and sighed softly.

Harrison ran over to his Daddy Magnus was killing walker's and he didn't notice a walker coming to the side of him until an arrow hit the walker's head and he felt the brain matter hit his neck. He turned and saw Harrison with his bow raised Magnus's eyes widened and he said ''Harrison!'' and Harrison spun and fired arrow after arrow at the two walker's behind him that had followed him when he left the RV. Magnus sighed in relief and went back to killing walker's that seemed to be coming from the surrounding woods. He looked when he felt a hand on his shirt and he saw his son and Magnus hissed ''What are you doing out of the RV?''

Harrison said ''I want to help Daddy''

Magnus frowned at him and then said ''We will be having words later young man''

Harrison said ''Yes Daddy'' and he ran over to Carl who was dragging Sophia and Carol to the RV. Harrison aimed and killed the walker's coming for them. Carl looked and saw Harrison when he had ran over and Harrison said ''Are you ok?'' Sophia was crying and Harrison mumbled ''Your drawing them to you''

Carol said ''She's just a child'' trying to calm her daughter down they got into the RV Lori was already inside.

Harrison said ''She's older than me and I'm not crying'' and he shot another walker.

Carl said ''Come on get inside'' Lori rushed over and grabbed Carl and Carl fought against her waiting for Harrison to get into Dale's RV too.

Harrison shook his head and said ''No I will be fine the herd is thinning out anyway'' he shot a walker going for Louis who was trying to get into his family's car and he shut the door and looked at Harrison and grinned and gave a thumb's up and Harrison smirked at him and nodded stiffly. Rafael rushed over to Harrison Alec and Magnus following and Rafael got down to his height and checked him for bites and Harrison whined ''I'm fine I had to make sure Carl was fine he had no weapon and…''

Rafael hugged him and Alec said ''Don't you ever do that again do you hear me Harri it's not your job to save people''

Harrison looked up at his Papa and said ''Yes sir'' and Magnus and Alec looked at one another.

Rafael said ''Daddy and Papa aren't going to say it but I will'' Harrison closed his eyes and Rafael grinned and said ''You were awesome! Baby brother''

Harrison opened an eye to see if his brother was serious and he was and Harrison grinned at him and hugged him and said ''I was wasn't I'' and grinned happily and Magnus and Alec chuckled at their son's.

Magnus rubbed his head and said ''Just don't do that again''

Harrison nodded and yawned and Alec said ''Come on time for bed'' and picked him up Magnus took the boy's crossbow. Alec rubbed his back and Harrison laid his head on Alec's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Magnus followed him into the RV and Max walked over and he said ''I'm sorry Daddy Papa I was in the middle of fixing Merle's hand and I had to repair nerve endings with my magic I couldn't…''

Magnus put his hand to Max's cheek and said ''Hush now Blueberry we know when Harrison get's something in his mind nothing can stop him it's ok we aren't mad at you ok''

Max nodded in relief he smiled at Rafael and said ''I'm finished with his hand he will most likely wake up in the morning I'll give him some antibiotics when he wakes up.''

Rafael nodded and said ''I'll let Daryl know''

Magnus said ''No you won't be your going to sleep young man all of you are your papa and I can stay up for watch Rafael bed now'' and Rafael grumbled. Max had no problems with that statement because he went to his bed and felt his daddy's magic wash over him cleaning him up and changing him into a t-Shirt and short's and he landed on his bed without any delay and he got under his blankets and was snoozing the next moment.

Rafael went to his bedroom and closed the door and got undressed until he was in his boxer's and he fell into his bed like his brother and he sighed softly and laid his head on his pillow and fell asleep. Alec put Harrison under his blankets and Harrison mumbled ''Goodnight Papa love you'' Winter jumped onto the bed and laid his big self between Harrison and the wall and Harrison turned and snuggled into Winter's Fur and wrapped his small arms around his dog and he whispered ''Sorry if I scared you.''

Alec walked over and kissed his temple and said ''Don't ever do it again ok I meant what I said you don't have to protect us we protect you now goodnight angel.''

Harrison mumbled ''Love you Papa''

Alec mumbled ''Love you too'' he listened to Harrison's soft breathing and Winter's fast panting and he rubbed Winter's head and then left out the room shutting the bedroom door.

Magnus walked over and stood on his toes and kissed him on the lips and said ''I'll take first watch''

Alec said ''I'll take it with you''

Magnus nodded and they climbed to the top of the roof. Daryl was walking around dragging bodies to the top of the camp to be brunt in the morning. Magnus said ''Max said your brother should wake up in the morning.''

Daryl looked up at them and grunted ''Thanks I'll thank ya boy in the morning'' Magnus and Alec nodded Daryl went back to his job.


	9. Burn the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Max takes care of Merle and he has a new Patient to try to save or at least make comfortable.

Chapter Nine- Burn the Dead

Merle grunted ''What the hell'' and looked at his bandaged wrist. He looked around the nice RV and said ''Damn I'm in the fa…''

Rafael said ''I wouldn't finish that sentence your brother and I brought you back Max was the one who stitched you up.'' Merle looked at the brown skinned teenager cleaning his weapons with his right leg over his left leg.

Merle grunted ''They left me on that roof like fucking cowards'' Rafael hummed ''Just ignore them then like they do you''

Merle grunted ''I get what you are trying to say''

Rafael smiled at him and said ''Call my parents fag's again I'll cut off your other hand clean off.''

Merle grunted ''You people have been good to me I'll apologize if ya want''

Rafael said ''No need wouldn't want your brother or anyone to have a heart attack.''

Merle grunted in agreement and a huge dog ran by him and waited by door tail thumping. Harrison ran out of his room and said ''Morning Rafi bye Rafi'' and opened the door and jumped outside. Merle was handed some water and two breakfast bars.

Rafael said ''I'll go find Max to tell him your awake he's outside helping with the bodies.''

Rafael walked out and heard Max say ''We burn all bodies Glenn that's virus one on one I don't care if they were member's of the group they were bitten and infected we can burn them in a separate pile but burying the bodies as is, is going to introduce the virus into the ground water and soil it will cause more damage then the actual walker's if we let it.''

Glenn bit his bottom lip and said ''Ok'' Max nodded and looked at Daryl and Morales they went to the other side of the pile and started to pile the other bodies in a separate space.

Harrison ran over to Carl and Winter jumped the boy and licked his face and Carl squealed ''Winter get off me'' Winter licked his face one more time and then went to his human. He growled at the body that was starting to move it was the younger blond woman. Winter growled and bared his teeth and crouched down watching the dead body. The older blond raised her gun to the dead girl's temple and shot it in the head.

Winter stopped growling and then rubbed his head on Harrison's stomach. Harrison rubbed his head and cooed ''It's ok Winter'' Winter licked his cheek.

Carl grinned at him and said ''Do you want to come to the RV with us we are reading our work books and stuff.''

Harrison grinned and said ''Ok''

Winter followed behind them and laid under the table and Louis grinned at Harrison and said ''Hi''

Harrison grinned and said ''Harrison Lightwood-Bane'' putting his hand out.

Louis took his hand and shook it saying ''Louis Morales'' he looked at his sister and said ''That's my big sister Eliza''

Eliza grinned at him and whispered ''Hi'' hugging her doll closer to her.

Harrison grinned and said ''This is Winter he's my puppy'' Winter laid his head between Harrison's legs and looked at them and then laid his head on Harrison's lap. Carl sat next to Harrison and pulled out his book and Harrison read over his shoulder.

Merle walked outside and Daryl walked over and said ''You alright''

Merle grunted ''I'm fine little brother don't need to be worry about old Merle here'' holding up his wrist to show his brother.

Daryl grunted in approval and said ''Good''

Max ran over and said ''Has he eaten?''

Rafael said ''I gave him a bottle of water and two breakfast bars yes he has eaten no need to worry''

Max said ''He's my patient I have to worry''

Merle grunted ''You my doctor blondie you're just a kid.'' He looked Max up and down.

Max grinned and said ''I'm a kid who got into Medical school early'' Max looked at his wrist and said ''Come to me in the morning so I can change the bandage's and drink lots of water.''

Merle grunted ''Yes course Doc'' and saluted him and Max smirked at him and then went over to his parents.

Rafael said ''I should go help them if you need cold water just get some from the RV'' Merle nodded. Rafael ran to his family up the hill.

Rick walked over to Max and said ''We have a problem'' Max looked at him and said ''What problem''

Magnus and Alec walked over and Rick said ''Jim's been bit''

Max said ''I can't heal a bite he's going to turn but first he's going to be really sick he's going to suffer there is no cure''

Rick bit his lip and said ''Can you take care of him just until we can get him to the CDC.''

Max said ''I can try but he may not make it but I will try to keep him as comfortable as I can.''

Rick nodded and said ''That's all I can ask you to do I still have to convince everyone that the CDC is a good idea'' he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Max looked at his parents and said ''Get me lots of ice I want to try to keep his fever down''

Magnus nodded and said ''Come on Alexander.''

Alec hissed ''The CDC is a dead end surely he knows that it's in the city can I mention that's it's overrun.''

Magnus said ''We will be fine Alexander'' he took his husband's hand.

Alec put his head to Magnus's head and whispered ''I will make sure of it.''

Magnus asked ''So are we going?''

Alec said ''It's best to stay in a group it's safer if the group decides to go to the CDC then we are going to go with them'' Magnus nodded.

Magnus looking for Harrison and Harrison ran out of the RV with Winter on his heel's and he ran over to his parent's and hugged Magnus's waist and looked up at Magnus and said ''I'm hungry Daddy''

Magnus smirked and said ''Well let's get you and Winter something to eat then angel.''

Harrison cried ''Yes'' and put his fist in the air and Winter barked.


	10. The CDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter sorry I have been sick with the flu but now I'm a bit better so I decided to update this today.

Chapter Ten- The CDC

Harrison stood in front of his parents watching Shane, Shane said ''Everybody listen up. Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan.'' He looked at everyone and asked ''Any questions?''

Morales stepped forward and said ''We're, uh… We're… we're not going.''

Miranda said softly ''We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people.''

Shane said ''You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back.''

Morales nodded and said ''We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family.''

Rick asked ''You sure?''

Morales said ''We talked about it. We're sure.''

Rick nodded and looked at Shane ''All right. Shane.''

Shane nodded ''Yeah, all right.'' Going to the weapon's bag and they started talking about the gun they were giving the family; Daryl rolled his eyes and Rafael hit his arm. Daryl grunted at him.

Rafael said ''You're what a caveman would sound like'' Daryl smirked softly and walked away towards the truck with his brother who had his bike strapped to the back.

Rafael walked over to his family and Louis ran over and said ''Bye Harrison.''

Harrison grinned and said ''Bye Louis stay safe ok'' Louis nodded and hugged him and Harrison hugged him back and Louis ran back to his parents.

Lori hugged Miranda and she whispered ''Bye thank you for everything.'' Eliza gave Sophia her doll and went to her father.

Harrison climbed into the RV with his parents and sat down Max was in Dale's RV taking care of Jim and Rafael was in his room sharping his weapon's. Winter jumped onto the sofa with him and laid his head on Harrison's lap. Harrison rubbed his head and Winter grumbled softly and looked up at him and licked his cheek lazily. Harrison smiled at him and held onto his dog Harrison turned on the TV and started to watch an anime he had put in a while ago he just hadn't been able to watch it yet.

Magnus looked back at Harrison and he was staring at the TV rubbing Winter's head. Magnus smiled at him and Alec said ''He ok.'' Magnus nodded and Alec went back to looking at the road.

Max was dabbing at the older man's head. He whispered ''Please just let me die please I want to be with my family please.''

Max said ''I'm sorry this happened to you''

Jim said ''My fault should've been paying attention I can't do this anymore please.''

There was a pop and the RV stopped Max got out and said ''Jim can't take anymore he's hurting from this car ride and I can't help him every time I add ice it melts way too soon.''

Rick said ''I'll go talk to him'' he went inside to talk to Jim while Max stayed outside.

Shane said ''I see a building up ahead it might be a gas station might have some duct tape or something we can use''

T-Dog said ''I'll go with you''

Shane nodded and said ''Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back.'' He and T-Dog left to go up the road and Rick went to the room where Jim was laying on the bed in the back room.

Rick walked to the back of the RV and Jim was laying against the wall he said ''We'll be back on the road soon.''

Jim sat up straighter and groaned ''Oh no. Christ… My bones… My bones are like glass. Every little bump… God, this ride is killing me. Leave me here. I'm done. Just leave me. I want to be with my family.''

Rick shook his head in denial and said ''They're all dead. I don't think you know what you're asking. The fever… You've been delirious more often than not.''

Jim said ''I know. Don't you think I know?'' he groans and continues ''I'm clear now. In five minutes, I may not be. Rick, I know what I'm asking. I want this. Leave me here. Now that's on me. Okay? My decision. Not your failure.''

Rick walked outside and saw Shane and T-Dog back with the duct tape. He walked out and sighed and told them about the conversation he just had with Jim Rick said ''It's what he says he wants.''

Carol asked ''And he's lucid?''

Rick sighed ''He seems to be. I would say yes.''

Dale said ''Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer.''

Rafael said ''He wasn't Callous when he said it, it's what you are supposed to do and look now he's suffering just because you felt like he could make it to the CDC''

Daryl looked at Rafael in shock and he grunted ''Thank you Rafael''

Shane and the other's ignored what Rafael just said and Shane said ''We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that.''

Lori said ''It's not your call, either one of you.'' Rick and Shane carry Jim to a nearby tree.

Rafael walked over to his parents and looked at Max watching from the stairs of their RV and Max said ''I knew he wouldn't make it but it still hurts why do I have magic if I can't save people''

Rafael rubbed his head and lifted Max's chin and said ''Magic can't fix everything little brother''

Magnus nodded and said ''I'm so sorry blueberry'' Max went to his chest and hugged his daddy and Magnus kissed his forehead.

Max mumbled ''I'm riding with you guys'' and Magnus nodded and they got into their RV and they waited for the others to say their goodbyes.

Two days later

They pulled up to the CDC and saw that it had bodies in front of it Winter whimpered and growled softly and Harrison covered his mouth and Magnus gave him a handkerchief and Harrison took the cloth and put it over his mouth Rafael stood behind his little brother and Max to the side and Alec was frowning and growled ''He lead us into a death trap.''

Shane said ''He made a call!'' he looked at Rick and said ''No blame brother no blame''

Daryl growled ''It was the wrong damn call!''

Shane said ''Shut up'' getting in Daryl's face and Merle stepped in front of his brother rising his sword. Shane back up and said ''Rick we have to go now.''

Rafael growled ''Walker's!'' and looked at his parents.

Alec said ''We have to go now!'' he picked up Harrison and everyone started to go towards the cars.

Rick screamed ''Your killing us!'' Lori and Shane started to pull Rick and then the door's opened and bright light poured out.


	11. Drink's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have drinks at the CDC and have a good time.   
A bit of Rafael/Daryl I think I want to pair them up what do you think?

Chapter Eleven- Drink's

They walked into the building Alec stood in front of his family and looked at the man who came from the corner with a gun. He had his bow raised already before the gun cocked the group raised their weapon's finally. Alec looked at the man Harrison stared at the man who had a darkness surrounding him. He gripped Winter's collar and the dog looked up at his master and whined and Magnus looked at his youngest and said ''Harrison'' Harrison looked at his daddy and then grabbed his hand and Magnus kissed the top of his head. They all stuffed themselves into the elevator and Jenner pressed the down button.

Carl looked at Harrison eying Jenner weirdly Carl scooted to the back with him and Harrison looked at him and gave him a small smile. Harrison felt death's aura around the man and Jackie now his wing's ruffled under his glamour. A voice whispered in the back of his mind ''Reaper's Master two for the woman and the man they will die soon.'' Harrison looked around and didn't see death anywhere his grip on his daddy's hand tightened. Magnus squeezed his hand back and looked at Alec and whispered ''Alexander'' Alec looked at him and Magnus looked at Harrison and he was shaking and Magnus whispered ''His glamor is going to fail if he keeps this up.'' The elevator finally stopped and the door's opened and everyone piled out and Magnus and their family stayed towards the back.

Magnus snapped his finger's and covered Harrison's wings when Harrison's glamour failed. Magnus whispered ''Harrison'' Harrison looked at his parents and said ''He has a reaper around him he's going to die soon'' he looked at Jenner and then Jackie and said ''Hers is shaky at best the reaper isn't fully there.''

He shivered and Magnus rubbed his shoulder's and asked ''Do you want me to block the aura's?''

Harrison shook his head and whispered ''I'm ok Daddy'' he laid his head on Magnus's chest. Magnus ran his finger's through his hair.

Magnus and his family hesitated when it was their turn. Magnus said ''I don't think anything will show up in our bloodwork.'' He rubbed Harrison's shoulder's when he sat down in front of the doctor Jenner started to draw his blood and Harrison looked away from the blood, he had a thing about blood. Magnus helped him up and picked him up Harrison laid his head on his shoulder and Magnus sat down still holding his youngest and allowed the doctor to draw his blood.

Alec sat down and Jenner looked and saw the tattoo's and said ''My father had theses tattoo's but he never told me what they meant.''

He Alec looked at the man in shock he said ''They are a family tradition.'' The man nodded and went back to drawing his blood. Alec looked at Magnus after their blood was drawn and Jenner looked at Andrea who looked ready to pass out do to hunger.

Jenner said ''Are you ok?''

Jackie said ''She hasn't eaten in day's none of us have'' he looked at them all and then lead them to the cafeteria. Harrison sat in the middle of his dad's and ate his food he watched as Dale tried to talk Lori into letting Carl have some wine. Rick finally talked her into letting the boy have a taste Dale poured the wine into the cup and Carl took the cup and toke a small sip. He gagged ''Eww'' everyone laughed and Carl whined ''That's nasty!'' He shook his head with his tongue out. Harrison snickered.

Max looked at Merle and said ''You can have one glass I didn't heal you just so you can get sick again at the most maybe two.'' Merle grunted and nodded in acceptance and poured himself a glass of the wine that was being passed around. Magnus had himself a glass Alec didn't have any Rafael had two glasses under the watchful eye of Alec.

He looked at his Papa and said ''Papa I'm 18''

Alec grunted ''We might have to leave I don't want you to have a hangover in the morning.''

Rafael nodded Magnus said ''I have some hangover cure in my bag Alexander darling'' Alec sighed and made a shooing motion and Rafael snatched the bottle from Daryl and poured himself another glass.

Daryl smirked at him and Rafael mumbled ''What'' Daryl shrugged.

Merle grunted ''As useful as Tit's on a bull''

Daryl looked at his brother in shock and Merle grunted ''I suggest you go for it.'' Daryl looked at Rafael leaving to go get another bottle and he followed after him.

Harrison tilted his head and asked softly ''Are Rafael and Daryl together?''

Alec spit out his water and looked at his son and said ''Why would you ask that angel?''

Harrison shrugged and said ''Rafael's always defending Daryl and Daryl watches him a lot.'' Magnus laughed softly and Harrison said ''What I observe''

Alec mumbled ''Maybe I should have a drink'' he grabbed a bottle of wine and filled his glass.

He looked at Max and Max said ''What?''

Alec said ''You don't like anyone do you''

Max said ''Nope''

Alec sighed in relief and then looked at Harrison and said ''Do you Harri?''

Harrison shrugged and said ''I like Carl he's cute'' Alec and Magnus choked and Harrison said ''Was it something I said Max?''

Max chuckled and said ''Come on little brother let's go take a shower'' Harrison took Max's hand and they walked out of the cafeteria. Alec mumbled ''Can't you turn them into baby's again.''

Magnus sighed and said ''I could but that would be more work.''

Alec sighed and said ''I agree with that.''

He took another drink and sighed softly Magnus took his hand and said ''Don't worry too much Alexander''

Alec nodded and said ''I'll try not to.'' Magnus kissed him softly on his cheek and went back to watching the other's he looked at Jenner he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on in the room he was just staring off into space.


	12. CDC Goes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CDC goes Boom basic summary.

Chapter Twelve- CDC Goes Up

Magnus woke up and looked around and Max and Harrison were sleeping on the two sofa's Winter sat up looked at them and Magnus rubbed the dog's head and Winter barked softly and licked Magnus's hand. Magnus said ''Wake up Harrison go on'' Winter ran over to Harrison and licked the child's cheek.

Harrison squealed ''Ew Winter! Get off!'' Winter sat down and kept licking until Harrison sat up and said ''No more kisses their gross.'' Winter whined and Harrison kissed his nose Winter got in one more lick and then Harrison got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Max sat up and looked around and looked for his Parabatai Raphael was no where in the room.

He said ''Oh gross''

Alec said ''Don't even say it I don't want to know''

Alec was tying his boot's he looked up when Rafael ran into the room and he said ''Morning'' he went to get his bag and Max snickered. Rafael looked at him and Alec and Magnus walked out of the room and Rafael's cheeks darkened and he hissed ''Hush Max!''

Max said ''Was he good?''

Rafael's grumbled ''Awesome and shut your mouth'' Max nodded and Rafael went into the bathroom to get dressed after Harrison came out.

Harrison looked at Max and Max said ''Come on baby brother let's go have some breakfast.'' Harrison lifted his arms and Max said ''You're almost a teenager''

Harrison said ''Not for three more years.'' Max shook his head and picked him up and Harrison said ''Yay'' and hugged his neck. Max carried him to the cafeteria and Harrison jumped down when he saw Carl already there sitting next to his mom who was in a sweatshirt. Harrison sat next to Magnus Winter ran into the room followed by Rafael. Who sat down next to Daryl and Daryl looked at him Rafael smiled at him and Daryl poured Rafael and himself a glass of orange juice. Rafael took the glass and watched Max give Glenn a cup and a vial.

Glenn looked at Max and Max said ''Trust me it will help'' Glenn took the vial and downed it and Max said ''Swallow the orange juice quickly'' when Glenn looked green.

Glenn did as he was told and he gagged ''What was that?''

Max hummed ''Hangover cure it's herb's it's perfectly safe'' Glenn then felt the headache start to dampen and the nausea lessen.

He looked at Max in shock and he said ''Thank you that stuff really works''

Max blushed at the pure gratitude Glenn was showing him he whispered ''My daddy made it so it wasn't just me.''

Glenn said ''Thank you both then'' Max nodded and started eating the breakfast.

Lori said ''Is there anymore of that stuff'' looking at Max excepting him to share with the rest of the group.

Max said ''I only had the one with me and I gave it all to Glenn.'' He took a drink out of his cup and then went back to eating his food.

Alexander looked up when Jenner walked in, he said ''Good morning Doctor Jenner.''

Jenner looked at him and said ''Good morning'' he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Dale said ''I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing''

Jenner sighs and said ''But you will anyway.''

Andrea said ''We didn't come here for the eggs.'' Jenner looks at them all and sighs and leads everyone into the big room.

He walks over to his computer he said ''Give me a playback of TS-19.'' VI said ''Playback of TS-19.''

Up on the wall an oversized display shows varying 3-D views of a human skull. Carl asked ''Is that a brain?''

Jenner said ''An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V.'' VI said ''Enhanced internal view.''

The main screen changes to show the upper shoulders and head of the subject. The screen skews to a horizontal view then increases the magnification. The image becomes more and more detailed. The magnification shows the Inside the skull. It appears to be lit with bright blue threads of energy. Some areas are denser with light than others but there are lighted threads throughout the skull. The detail zooms in until the threads become closer and pulses of light can be distinguished. Shane asked ''What are those lights?''

Max and Harrison answered at the same time ''Synapses'' Max looked at his little brother and Harrison said ''I read your books that you bought for school'' Max rubbed his head.

Jenner looked at the two in shock and said ''Right you two'' he continued ''It's a person's life experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you the thing that makes you unique and human.''

Daryl was leaning next to Rafael and Merle said ''You don't make sense ever?''

Jenner said ''Synapses are Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death.

Rick asked ''Death? That's what this is, a vigil?''

Jenner looked at the screen again and said ''Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil.''

Andrea asked ''This person died? Who?''

Jenner answered ''Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected… and volunteered to have us record the process. VI, Scan forward to the first event.'' VI said ''Scanning to first event.'' Harrison looked up at the screen with interest Max got closer to the screen wanting to see what happens from a medical standpoint. The screen shows a message "Scanning Forward" The brain has lights still flickering in the outer areas but the center has become dark as if black roots were growing inside.

Glenn asked ''What is that?''

Jenner answered ''It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone.'' Sofia asked her mom a question and Carol answered it. Max said ''Come on Harrison'' Harrison followed Max when they left the room he didn't need to see anymore. Magnus and Alec followed them. Harrison mumbled ''It's so cold I feel like something's going to happen''

Magnus said ''Do you want to go to the RV Harrison'' Winter looked up at them the dog had been chilling in the room.

Harrison shook his head and whispered ''No thank you daddy'' and Magnus hugged him to his chest.

Alec said ''We should get ready to leave I feel it too head upstairs and we can try to figure out a way out in a few minutes.'' Magnus nodded and Alec said ''I'm going to find Rafael you take Max and Harrison upstairs.''

Magnus nodded and said ''Be careful that man is suicidal Alexander.'' Alec nodded and went to find their oldest son. Magnus looked at his youngest children and said ''Come on'' and grabbed onto Harrison's hand grabbing their things.

Thirty minutes later

Magnus was pacing back and forth he was about to go downstairs to get his husband when he heard running up the stairs. Alec and Rafael ran over to Magnus and Magnus hugged them and Rafael laid his head on Magnus's shoulder and he whispered ''He was going to kill us I could have gotten out but I didn't want to leave Daryl and Papa didn't want to leave me.''

Magnus looked at Alec and they heard ''Get down!'' and they ducked Alec shielded his family and then there was an explosion and glass breaking. Harrison and Winter and Carl jumped out of the window and Winter tackled a walker that got to close and then jumped off it and kept running. Carl and Harrison took off dodging walker's while their parents shot at the walker's. Carl got into Dale's RV and Harrison into theirs. Max and Rafael came in second and then Magnus and Alec.

Alec said ''Get down now!'' and everyone crouched down. Then there was a huge boom outside. Winter whimpered and Harrison put his head into Winter's fur and was shaking.

Rafael said softly ''It's ok we are safe'' he rubbed his back softly.

Harrison looked at him and put his head into his chest and Alec growled into the radio ''Can we leave now before even more walker's come because of that boom'' the old RV in front of them started.


	13. What Lies Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Two Episode One

Chapter Thirteen-What Lies Ahead

Harrison sat on the steps of the RV while everyone else started to talk about downsizing the Caravan. Alec said ''Daryl and Glenn can ride with us Merle can keep his bike Dale's RV isn't worth trying to keep around.''

Dale said ''Wait a minute son we are keeping my RV we will find enough gas for it.''

Alec looked at him like he was crazy and Rick said ''Alright we keep Dale's RV the Bane's RV Merle's bike Carol's car also and siphon fuel from the truck and church van and Shane's Jeep.'' Alec just shut his mouth completely Magnus could hear his husband's teeth grinding from where he was standing a few feet away. Magnus walked over and interlocked their hands and said ''Calm down darling'' Alec put his head in his husband's hair and breathed in and out.

Glenn walked over to Max and Max smiled at him and said ''Your riding with us right''

Glenn nodded and said ''I'll give the map to T-Dog''

Max nodded and said ''I'll show you the medical herb's we have'' Glenn ran over to T-Dog and handed him the map and then grabbed his thing's from Dale's RV and took them to the Bane's RV he looked at Winter on the step's next to Harrison. Winter sniffed him and moved out of the way to let him past.

Glenn smiled at Harrison and Harrison grinned and said ''Hi Glenn''

Glenn said ''Hello Harrison'' and rubbed his head and walked by him and Max followed behind him and rubbed his head to.

Harrison said ''I did my own hair this morning and you messed it up!''

Max said ''Sorry''

Harrison sighed and mumbled ''Uh huh.''

Alec walked over and said ''Come on we are moving out'' Rafael and Daryl walked into the RV and Harrison went to the sofa by the large window's and Winter came to his master and laid his head on his lap and panted happily against his master. Harrison pulled out a book and rubbed his head softly Winter closed his eyes. Glenn sat at the eat-in table and Max sat down pulling out the different herb's and showed him and told him what they were used for.

An hour later

Alec growled ''What did I say knew this would happen!'' he stopped the RV.

Daryl grunted ''RV broke down again.''

Alec nodded and looked at Harrison he was sleeping with his head on a pillow and said ''Stay here Winter watch'' Winter barked and Alec walked out and the other's followed and Alec shut the door and waved stele around the locking rune on the door.

Magnus walked over to the group and heard Lori say ''This is a graveyard I don't know how I feel about this.''

Magnus walked over to Daryl and helped him go through a trunk. He said ''You go siphon some fuel''

Daryl nodded and Rafael walked over and said ''I'll help you'' and Daryl nodded and grabbed a canister from Dale's RV.

Max said ''Glenn want to help me find more medication and maybe look for another hose for Dale's RV.''

Glenn nodded and Rafael said ''There's tool's in the compartment on the outside of our RV.''

Max nodded and said ''Okay.''

Glenn said ''I'll get the tool's you look for the medication.'' Max nodded and went to his job.

Harrison woke up fifteen minutes later and walked to his room and sat on his bed and he started sharpening his katana's Winter growled softly looking out of the window on his hind legs Harrison said ''Winter down'' and Winter laid down and Harrison peaked out and he gasped softly when he saw the herd.

He ran out of his room and Rafael said ''Harry.''

Harrison said ''Walker's!''

Daryl looked out of the front of the RV ''They haven't even moved yet!''

Rafael pulled out his stele and said ''I'm about to warn my dad right now.'' Daryl opened his mouth and Rafael said ''After'' Daryl nodded and the stele lit up and he started to write in the air and it disappeared as he was writing the message.

Alec pulled open the door to the water truck and he said ''We needed water right.'' Shane looked up from the car he was looking in and he whistled and Alec said ''Put one in each of the cars.'' Shane nodded and Shane turned and Alec looked to his side and a fire message appeared next to him and Shane spun and grabbed Alec and pushed him underneath the water truck. Alec hissed ''I need to get to my family.''

Shane said ''They will be fine if you go out there your as good as dead!'' Alec balled up his fist and he knew the mundane was right. He nodded stiffly and watched as the first of the group of walker's passed them.

Magnus looked up from the pair of shoes and a jacket he was looking at for Carl when he saw Merle running towards T-Dog who was holding his bleeding arm. Glenn was in a car and Magnus ran over to him and shoved him inside to the car and followed him closing the door softly and he hissed ''Where's Max?''

Glenn said ''I don't know he was going car to car looking for Medication the last time I saw him.'' Magnus and Glenn ducked down when the group of walker's past the car.

Max watched from under his car with Carl he had grabbed the boy and went under a car when Rick told them to get down. Carl looked at him and Max put his fingers to his lips and Carl nodded. Max looked across at Carol and Lori underneath a van Lori had a hand over Carol's mouth Carol looked close to tears. Max looked where her eyes were looking and saw Sophia having a mini panic attack watching the walker's feet with fear. Max grabbed Carl when he went to get out and he said ''Wait until the other's come out.'' Carl nodded and Sophia didn't she started to get out and there was a growl and she cried out in fear and she screamed as a walker went to its knees to try to reach her. She rolled out from under the car and went under the guard rail and went into the woods with two walker's following after her.

Rick followed her and Carol cried ''Oh Lori two walkers are after my baby!'' Magnus and Alec rushed over to Max and hugged him and Max looked at his parents and hugged them back

Magnus said ''Where's…'' Harrison and Rafael ran out of the RV and they hugged and Rafael started whispering to his parents. Alec picked up Harrison and Harrison wrapped his arms around Alec's neck.


	14. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Search 
> 
> Rafael and Daryl look for Sophia.

Chapter Fourteen- The Search

Daryl looked at the family that was sitting in front of him he looked at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow and Rafael said ''We aren't normal''

Daryl asked ''What are you?''

Rafael looked at his parents and Alec answered ''Rafael and I are Shadowhunter's a Half human half Angel race''

Daryl asked ''You want me to believe that Angel's exist?''

Alec said ''You don't have to believe anything you want to believe but you saw Rafael use his stele''

He frowned at his son and Rafael grumbled ''I was trying to warn you of the walker's.''

Alec looked at Daryl and Daryl grunted ''I won't tell anyone''

Alec nodded stiffly and looked at Magnus and Magnus said ''I can make you forget if you want me to.''

Daryl grunted and said ''I don't need you to I won't tell''

Magnus nodded and Rafael looked at him and whispered ''Want to talk outside?'' Daryl nodded and walked out of the RV and Rafael followed him. Outside Daryl walked to the other lane and Rafael followed.

Daryl said ''Tell me more''

Rafael said ''I was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina to a shadowhunter family I think they are dead I survived on the streets until Papa found me, I helped him catch some rouge Shadowhunter's and find some missing werewolf woman. He took back to New York when I was five years old. Papa and Daddy adopted me soon after.'' He kept walking and he said ''Daddy found Max abandoned on his school's steps his mother had left him because of his blue skin and hair. Harrison Daddy found him when he was five. Daddy Max and Harrison are Warlock's they have magic they are half human half demon.''

Daryl followed and just listened and asked ''How did your parents get to gather I mean I would think that an angel and a demon wouldn't be together?''

Rafael smiled softly ''Yeah it was hard for them at first even harder for Papa before Papa there hadn't been a gay shadowhunter before if you were you buried it deep but to marry a Downworlder a warlock that was the most horrible thing he could do but Daddy just kept coming and they just kept on coming together at every turn they ended together. Papa told me the story when we were in Argentina when I saw a picture of Magnus on his phone for the first time, he was so sparkly.''

Daryl chuckled at that and Rafael pushed him and Daryl said ''I do agree he is sparkly even at the end of the world''

Rafael said ''This won't change Daddy one bit he has been alive for 400 years''

Daryl stopped and said ''You are kidding right''

Rafael grinned ''Nope''

Daryl grunted ''Damn 400 years and how old is Alec then''

Rafael hummed ''26'' Daryl opened his mouth and Rafael said ''Don't ask''

Daryl grumbled and said ''Max is 17 right not in his hundreds right''

Rafael nodded and said ''Yep he's 17 he will live for a long time though like daddy.''

Daryl nodded and then looked and saw Rick running to the edge of the guardrail and said ''She hasn't made it back yet'' Carol wailed.

Daryl grunted ''Well I'll be damned.''

Rafael said ''I wouldn't allow that man to watch Harrison never mind a 12-year-old girl with walkers on their trail.''

Daryl put a hand on his lower back and grunted ''Want to help me find the girl?''

Rafael said ''Sure.''

Daryl nodded and said ''You can track''

Rafael said ''Of course I can''

Daryl said ''Let's see how good you are then'' he jumped over the railing and Rafael grinned and followed behind his boyfriend.

Magnus said ''Rafael will find your daughter Carol''

Carol looked at the brown skinned male and whispered ''Okay.''

Magnus patted her on the shoulder and she whimpered and hugged him and Magnus's eyes widened and he looked at his husband and Alec was smirking and he mouthed ''Help me'' and Alec climbed on the top of the RV to watch out for another herd since Dale couldn't do it to save his life. Harrison walked out of the RV and saw Carl walking to a truck. He tilted his head following behind the older boy.

Carl finds a collection of edged weapons and tools on the lap of a rotting corpse in a pick-up truck, he opened the door slowly and reached for the weapon's keeping an eye on the body. He climbs up and reaches inside and grabbed the collection of weapon's and pulled. He pulls and the body moves and he yelps and falls and an arm catches him and he spun around and saw that it was Harrison. Harrison said ''Are you okay?'' Carl nodded and then he ran over to Shane and he excitedly shows them to Shane.

Harrison followed and Max Magnus runs over having heard Carl's yelp he said ''Harrison'' he checks over his son.

Harrison said ''I'm okay daddy honest Carl just found something.''

Lori runs over and Carl said ''I found an Arsenal Shane.''

Shane said ''That's great bud goes give them to Dale''

Carl took one out and said ''Their really sharp can I keep one''

Lori walked over and said ''No you can't.''

Carl said ''What why not?'' He looked at Shane and said ''Shane tell her I can keep it''

Shane growled ''Go give them to Dale now!'' Shane went back to working on his car.

Magnus said ''Come on Carl you can come to our RV okay'' Harrison held out his hand and Carl grabbed the collection and nodded and took his hand and Harrison followed his Daddy. Lori and Shane hissed back and forth to one another and Magnus shook his head at the drama show sure he was a bit dramatic but this was new.

Rafael said ''She went this way'' Daryl was looking at the footprints that Rafael was pointing to. Rick had tried to follow but he had lost the two in the woods.

Daryl said ''We will be looking in these woods for hours''

Rafael said ''I'll send a fire message to Papa and have him bring Winter and a piece of Sophia's clothing so Winter can track it he's part wolf.'' Daryl watched the pen looking thing light up and Rafael wrote in the air.

Alec looked at the fire message and climbed down and Winter was chewing on a stuffed animal he said ''Come Winter'' Winter looked at him and then Harrison and Alec walked over to Carol and said ''Can I have a piece of clothing of Sophia's'' Carol grabbed Sophia's jacket and Alec grabbed it and squatted and said ''Smell'' and Winter took a deep inhale and another one and then he pulled his nose out and then sniffed the air again and he howled and ran off and Alec followed the dog. Carol watched holding her daughter's jacket tightly. Rafael and Daryl heard running and they moved when Winter came running through huffing. Alec ran between them and asked ''Well what are you two waiting for?'' Rafael and Daryl followed Alec and Winter. Sophia cried out when she was cornered by a walker she was trying to get up a tree to escape the walker she then heard the barking.


	15. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia is saved. Yes I saved her your welcome.

Chapter Fifteen- Found

Sophia whimpered she had forgotten what Rick had told her she remembered turning somewhere and then she came to an open field and then saw two walkers she yelped softly and they heard her. She ran off and then saw a tree a little ways away and she cried when she couldn't get up the tree in time. She tried to climb and climb she heard the walker's coming for her. She slipped off the tree and tried again she could feel the wood entering her fingers she cried and tried again. She felt the walker grab on her shoulder it reached out for her and then there was a thump. She turned and saw the walker's body fall with an arrow in its head. She looked and saw one of Harrison's dad's standing with his arrow raised he aimed again and shot the second one who had turned and started for Alec. Sophia looked at the man with happiness she ran to him and Alec rubbed her head and asked ''Are you bit or hurt?''

The 12-year-old shook her head and said ''I'm okay'' Alec nodded stiffly and Daryl and Rafael broke through the trees. Winter was taking a leak by the trees he had done his job now he wanted to go back to Harrison.

Alec said ''Let's get back I'm sure you miss your mom'' Sophia nodded and followed them she was in the middle Alec and Winter in the front and Daryl and Rafael in the back. An hour later it was starting to get dark the sun was setting. Alec asked ''Do you know how far we are from the road?''

Daryl grunted ''We are about a half mile away from the road.''

Alec nodded and they quickened looked and saw the girl was panting he said ''Do you need a break?'' Sophia shook her head no and Alec handed the girl a bottle of water and pack of chips.

Sophia's stomach growled and she happily took the snacks and she whispered ''Thank you'' Alec kept going.

Back at the Road

Harrison was watching TV with Carl in his room Carl was on the floor watching the anime that Harrison had on the TV. Magnus walked in and he said ''Come on angel time for dinner.''

Harrison looked and saw that it was getting dark he asked ''Daddy have they gotten back yet?''

Magnus hummed and answered ''I'm sorry angel they haven't come back yet'' Harrison bit his bottom lip and Magnus said ''I'm sure they will be back soon'' Harrison nodded and Magnus said ''Your mom wants you outside Carl'' Carl nodded and Magnus watched the young boy leave. Harrison sat down and saw Max and Glenn sitting at the table also. They were served Hamburger and Bean's and Glenn started eating the food with gusto. Magnus said ''There's plenty if you want some more just ask Glenn''

Glenn looked at him in shock and he said ''Thank you'' Max looked at Glenn and smiled and Glenn looked at him and chuckled nervously. Max was pretty handsome he had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Max looked away and started eating and Max looked and saw Harrison staring with his head tilted.

Max grumbled ''What.''

Harrison grinned ''Nothing'' and started eating his food there was a bark and Harrison said ''Their back!'' He ran out of the RV and was jumped on by his dog Winter started to give him kisses and Harrison giggled and buried his head into his fur and mumbled ''I missed you Winter'' Winter made a grunting sound and kept licking his cheeks and Harrison cooed ''Come on let's get you something to eat I'm sure your starving my little puppy.''

Rafael and Alec smiled and watched and saw Sophia running to her mother and Carol cried in joy as she dropped to her knees and Sophia run into her chest and hugged her mom tightly. Carol looked at the three men her eyes wet and she whispered ''Thank you very much thank you.''

Rafael's cheeks turned red and whispered ''It was mostly Papa and Winter.'' Carol hugged them all Rafael and Daryl stiffened and Alec patted the crying woman's shoulder awkwardly.

Magnus walked to his husband and Alec kissed him on the lips and said ''Everything okay'' Magnus nodded and said ''You found her.''

Alec smiled and said ''It was a close one she was about to be bitten.''

Magnus said ''Come on inside let's go eat okay'' Alec nodded and followed his husband.

Carol watched as Sophia ate her food and she thought she had lost her little girl when Rick came back without her, she hadn't been hopeful that they would find her little girl but then Daryl and Rafael ran after and soon after Alec followed and now, she was back. Carol kissed the top of her head and Sophia grinned up at her and laid her head on her mother. Carol sighed softly and pulled her closer putting Sophia's jacket on her arms so she wouldn't be cold.

Rick looked at Sophia he sighed in relief when Daryl had brought her back safe and sound, he didn't know what would have happened if they hadn't found the girl. Now they could move on turn around get off this highway and head to Fort Benning using a different way they had gas food and water now they were set. Rick looked at everyone eating and looked towards the Lightwood-Bane family RV. He would have to try to speak to them thank them. They hardly interacted with the other's in the group they needed to be a unit he had to talk to them maybe have them join the group more. He looked at Harrison through the window he was grinning and talking he looked at his son and Carl was staring. It looked like Carl had a crush. He smiled and Carl looked at him and grinned at his father and Rick rubbed his head. Today started out horribly and now it was ending with a good ending maybe luck was on their side after all.


	16. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec trains with Harrison on the way to Fort Benning. 
> 
> Alec and Magnus start to talk about their future plans in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to be my beta for any of my stories just ask I'm asking for one If anyone can help me I will listen.

Chapter Sixteen- Training

Harrison looked at the abandoned camping ground where they were spending the night they were. His wings fluttered he felt strange he looked and saw his brother's and parents helping with the setup of the camp for the night they had been driving for three days straight they had backed off the road the RV had broken down on the next morning. Harrison went over to his Papa and Alec said ''Come on let's go practice with your bow'' Harrison nodded and followed his Papa to a cleared-out section of the camp with trees behind a fence. Alec placed cans on the fence line and said ''I want you to hit every can'' Harrison nodded and Winter laid on the ground near them and he was chewing on a toy bone. Harrison pulled out his crossbow but then shook his head and then pulled out the bow that Alec gave him. Alec smiled from behind him.

Magnus looked and watched as Harrison hit every can that Alec put in front of him Alec patted him on the head and kissed their youngest son's head. He squatted in front of him and looked at his hands and nodded and said ''I'll find you a pair of gloves for when you have to use this bow.'' Magnus walked over and Harrison had blisters on his hands where the string on the bow had rested.

Magnus said ''I'll find some salve''

Harrison said ''Can I try again?''

Alec asked ''Are you sure?''

Harrison nodded and said ''I'm sure Papa.''

Alec nodded and said ''Okay then but this time with your crossbow and then we are going to talk about attacking walker's you may not have bows sometimes so I need to teach you how to take down a body.'' Harrison nodded and Alec set up more cans as targets and Harrison missed two out of the five because of his hands but Alec didn't fault him for it he knew Harrison knew Harrison knew how to. Rafael and Max ran over to watch the fight Daryl and Glenn followed at a slower pace.

Ten minutes later

Rick's group had all stopped what they were doing when Daryl and Glenn left to follow Max and Rafael left. Rick watched as Harrison stood four inches from his father. The brown skinned child had his hair up and had on sweat pants and a t-shirt Alec had on a vest and jeans he had his hands balled in front of him waiting. Harrison waited also Alec finally started to move he circled his son he said ''Come on'' Harrison shook his head and Alec attacked and Harrison side stepped and Alec missed him and Harrison kicked him in the stomach and brought him down to his knees and pushed him down and a dagger was pulled from his waist he brought it down and stopped just above Alec's head.

Alec smiled at him and said ''That would work on a walker but what about human's they would get back up.'' He shoved his son backwards and Harrison stood up on his feet again and Alec was back up and he said ''Humans are just as dangerous Harrison we can't trust them now.'' Lori squawked Alec sneered at her and asked ''Do you have something to say?''

Lori said ''You can't tell him not to trust other people like that what if he needs help? What happens then''

Alec said ''I don't care what you have to say I don't care what you tell your kid but don't you dare tell me how to raise mine the world is dangerous I know that bad people will survive this plague I don't want my son near them I will not allow my son to be harmed so if that means if he's separated from us his parents then I want him to avoid human's just like the dead.'' He looked at Harrison and said ''Bring me down stop me from coming after you.''

Alec pulled Harrison up and Harrison hit him in the nose with his elbow Alec now had a bloody nose he dropped his son and Harrison spun around and punched him in the eye Magnus said ''Ouch.''

Alec did the wrong thing and looked at him and Harrison kicked him between the legs and Alec went down hard. Rafael and Max snickered when Alec grunted ''Good job'' Harrison grinned at his brothers and Harrison pulled out another dagger and held it out.

He said ''Yield Papa'' still holding his dagger in his father's face.

Alec grunted ''I yield''

Harrison ran over to Magnus and grinned up at him and said ''Did you see that Daddy huh I beat Papa I made him yield''

Magnus grinned and said ''You went for the jewel's good job love'' and rubbed his head.

Alec grunted ''I think I'm going to need something for pain Mags.'' Magnus smiled at his husband and helped him up and over to the RV so he could get his husband something for his pain. Alec was sat down in their home.

Magnus said ''He did good huh''

Alec nodded and looked at Magnus and said ''Do you agree with what I told Harri''

Magnus nodded and said ''Yes I do but I do believe that there are still good people in the world just look at our family and I do think that Rick and some of this group are good people.'' He put some salve on Alec's already bruising eye and he said ''I'm glad you said that Harrison isn't that trusting but its nice that he officially knows not to go with a random group or person if he does get separated from us.'' Alec grabbed his hand and kissed the palm and Magnus handed him some pain potion and said ''If it's still hurting later use your rune Alexander'' Alec nodded. Magnus looked outside and saw that the group was separated Carl Harrison were talking while playing with Winter. Glenn and Max were going through supplies again recounting everything making a list of things they might need soon. Rafael and Daryl were walking the fence line to make sure no walkers were around.

Magnus whispered ''Do you really think that Fort Benning is still standing Alexander.''

Alec said ''No we have seen that the military was over run in the city I wouldn't think that a whole base would have survived.''

He shook his head and Magnus said ''Then why are we going''

Alec said ''I think we would be better on our own''

Magnus said ''Carl is Harrison's mate we can't do that to Harrison though.''

Alec said ''Then we take him with us we give him a choice and if he chooses to stay with his parents well, we have to just let him stay we can't force him to come if he wants to go with us then he can go with us.''

Magnus looked at his husband and nodded and said ''We ask him in the morning''

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus on the lips and said ''We will find somewhere safe Magnus''

Magnus said ''I know we will'' and kissed him back and patted him on his cheek and Alec went to go pick up the arrows that Harrison had used earlier.


	17. Separating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl grows a backbone and becomes stronger. 
> 
> The Lightwoods-Bane group separates from Rick's group.
> 
> It's my baby sister's birthday today she's 4 years old today yay she's Aniyah is smartest little girl ever and I love her very much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Seventeen- Separating

Harrison woke up to arguing outside he looked and saw Lori holding onto Carl who was struggling in her grip Winter whined softly and looked at him with sad eyes. He saw Rick and Shane holding guns up at his parents Alec had his bow out and aimed at them. Glenn had a baseball bat standing slightly in front of Max and Daryl and Rafael had their weapons aimed at the group. Harrison whispered ''What's happening?''

Winter whined and Carl said ''I want to go with them!'' Lori said ''You're not going and final Carl if they are leaving then that's their choice.'' Lori looked at the six men and said ''You're not taking my son anywhere.''

Magnus said ''Fine'' Alec looked at his husband and Magnus said ''Let's go Alexander''

Alec said ''What about…''

They heard the RV open and Harrison ask ''Daddy Papa what's going on?'' They spun around Rafael and Daryl had their weapon's still up facing the other group. Harrison looked at Carl and Carl looked at him and Harrison whispered ''Daddy Papa''

Magnus said ''Angel we are going we asked Carl if he would like to come with us, he said yes but his parents they don't want him to leave.''

Harrison's eyes watered and Magnus said ''I'm sure we will see him again Harrison'' Harrison looked at Carl and Winter was growling at Lori who was holding onto Carl.

Max said ''Come on Harrison'' Harrison looked at his brother. Harrison rushed back into the RV and into his room and closed the door. Winter turned and whined and went to the bedroom door and scratched at his door and Harrison opened it a crack and Winter slipped in and then the bedroom door shut again.

Magnus went to the door and said ''Harri'' Harrison covered his ears with his pillow. He cried into his pillow the RV he heard Merle start his bike and then nothing. Magnus heard Harrison go silent he used a portal into the room and saw Harrison with dry tears on his face. Magnus rubbed his head and Winter growled and Magnus said ''Oh hush you I didn't want to take Carl from his family'' Winter huffed and went under the blanket to hide.

Carl watched the Lightwood-Bane family leave he was numb and in shock Lori said ''It's alright'' Carl shoved her away and she fell Carl whispered ''I hate you''

Rick said ''Carl apologize to your mother.''

Carl looked at him with such rage and hissed ''I hate you too'' he ran off to their car and climbed in and climbed into the back of Carol's Cherokee he made up his little space underneath all their stuff. He started to rock back in forth still in shock he couldn't believe Harri was gone. He didn't know why he was so upset he was sick to his stomach he was so angry. He shook his head and mumbled ''I will find him no matter what.''

A week later

Harrison stared off into space his wings drooping Winter laid his head on his Harrison's lap and Harrison rubbed his head softly he was holding onto his dolphin plushy Carl had gotten him. Winter looked up at him and whined Harrison smiled at him and whispered ''I'm okay promise Winter'' Winter whined again and licked the boy's cheek Max looked at his little brother from the table. It had been a week and Harrison had only spoken to Winter the whole time they had been on the road. Harrison put his head on Winter's and sighed softly he missed Carl very much.

He didn't realize it would hurt so bad to be separated from him. Harrison looked at the TV and sighed softly Max said ''Harri'' Harrison didn't look at him and Max sighed softly.

Glenn walked over and Max leaned his head on his mate's shoulder and Glenn said ''He will be okay Max'' Max nodded and interlocked their hands. Glenn squeezed it softly.

Magnus looked back at Harrison Magnus was starting to get bags underneath his eyes from sleepless nights. Alec looked at his husband and said ''Stop worrying Magnus you did what you thought was right I understand what you were saying I really do''

Magnus whispered ''Harrison hates us Alexander I hate that he has never not talked to anyone before''

Alec said ''He doesn't hate us he's just upset he's separated from his mate I know we will see Carl again right now we just have to make sure our family is safe right now that's all we can do.''

Magnus looked at him and smiled softly and then looked in the mirror and gasped when he saw the bags Alec smirked when Magnus said ''I have bags underneath my eyes Alexander why didn't you tell me?''

Alec said ''I value my life'' Magnus looked at him and Alec said ''I'm driving don't kill me.'' Magnus huffed and started to use his magic to cover the bags under his eyes.

Rafael was laying his head on Daryl's chest and Daryl was rubbing his back with his eyes closed they were in Rafael's room trying to get some sleep. Rafael was worried about Harrison Daryl grunted ''Stop it your brother will be fine''

Rafael looked and Daryl still had his eyes closed Rafael mumbled ''How did you do that?''

Daryl smirked and mumbled ''Some voodoo power's'' Rafael tilted his head and Daryl said ''You're too quiet when your sleeping you make sound's''

Rafael sat up and looked at him in shock and said ''I do not''

Daryl mumbled ''You snore'' he opened his eyes.

Rafael was staring down at him in shock he yelped ''I don't snore!''

Daryl hummed ''Sure you don't.''

Rafael looked when the bedroom door opened Max said ''You do snore Rafi''

Rafael looked at his Parabatai in shock and said ''Max!''

Max grinned and said ''Sorry'' and closed the door again. Rafael jumped off the bed and ran to the door and Max squeaked and said ''Daddy help!'' Magnus and Alec looked back and saw Max and Rafael going back and forth.

Harrison stared at them and Alec pulled over and said ''You two stop it.''

Harrison started to laugh when Max used a portal to get to the top of the bunkbed Rafael looked at him and said ''Really'' he stopped when he heard Harrison laughing. Winter barked and licked Harrison's cheek happy that his master was laughing.

With Rick and Shane's group

Rick shouted ''This was a dead-end Shane!'' he shot at a walker in a military uniform they were fighting through 40 walker's they could see more trying to climb over the fences leading into Fort Benning the women were crying. Dale was shooting from the top of the RV. The women were inside the RV Sophia was in her mother's arms Lori looked and saw Carl reach into the weapon bag and he pulled out a handgun and bullets to go with the gun. He ran out of the RV and shot a walker coming from the side of the RV.

Rick and Shane yelled ''Carl get back inside'' Carl ignored them and just kept shooting killing every walker that came into view. He shot one or two in the shoulder or grazed them but he then fixed his aim and shot them in the brain. Rick kept shooting the walkers. Ten minutes later the walkers were on the ground but more were climbing over the fences to get to the fresh meat. Rick grabbed onto Carl and climbed into the only working mode of transportation they had left. Rick looked at T-Dog's body that was torn apart Carl took his arm out of his father's grip and went into the RV on his own. There was a shot from the roof and a bullet hit T-Dog's head so he wouldn't come back. Shane started the RV and said ''Hang on Dale''

Dale said ''Alright.''

Rick said ''Carl what were you thinking?''

Carl unemotionally said ''I killed walkers that's what your supposed to do not sit in the RV and cry'' he held onto his clownfish stuffed animal Harrison had gifted him. He pulled out a book he had found in an abandoned house they had slept in. Carl ignored everyone's stares he could careless he was alive he had to survive if that meant killing walker's in order to survive then he would do it.


	18. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two groups find safety in two different places.

Chapter Eighteen- Safety

Harrison looked at the Prison the others had cleared the yard and had pulled the RV inside the yard. He went over to the bodies that Daryl had pulled into a pile and Rafael had a stick on fire Harrison asked ''Can I do it?'' Rafael nodded and handed the stick to his brother. Harrison lit the bodies on fire and grinned when he threw the stick into the pile. Rafael picked him up and Harrison blushed and said ''Rafi I'm a big kid now.''

Rafael hummed ''So'' placing him on his hip Harrison laid his head on Rafael's shoulder Rafael felt Harrison fall asleep in his arms. Rafael looked around and saw a few walkers at the fence line. He frowned and said ''We are going to have to put up some wards or something just in case more come maybe have two people out as look outs.'' Daryl nodded agreeing with him he looked at Merle who was fixing his bike.

Merle looked at his brother and nodded stiffly at him Daryl nodded at him and walked over and Merle grunted ''It's safe here''

Daryl nodded and said ''For now.'' Merle looked at his brother he had his eyes on the rec yard where walkers were against the inner fence.

Alec said ''There's a hole on the inside of the prison'' he pointed to the walkers in plain clothes.

Magnus said ''I can fix it if we can find it, I'll have Max and Glenn walk around the outside of the fence and the prison to see if there's damage.'' Alec nodded and kissed the side of his face and Magnus smiled at him and said ''We are almost there we are going to be safe here I just know it.''

Alec said ''We are going to be safe but we need a backup plan incase this doesn't work out maybe try for an island but we need to start looking for a boat for that I'm going to start going on runs once we get this place safe and livable.''

Magnus said ''We have a lot of work to do huh?''

Alec nodded and said ''Yep.''

Max and Glenn walked over and Glenn said ''We are planning on going on a run tomorrow.''

Magnus said ''Tomorrow I need you two to look around the prison go to high ground before you leave and look at the prison to see if the prison is damaged in anyway.''

Max said ''Sure Daddy I don't mind doing it.'' Magnus nodded and Rafael walked over with a sleeping Harrison. Magnus took him from Rafael and whistled for Winter to come and Winter ran over from the fence line where he was growling at the walkers. Winter ran over to his legs and ran into the RV and Magnus walked in afterwards he laid Harrison down in his bed and kissed his forehead. Winter climbed in his bed in the bedroom and Magnus hit him with a spell to clean him. Winter looked at him and yawned and then curled up in a ball going to sleep.

With Carl

Carl looked at the farm they had pulled into they had saved a girl named Maggie Greene from being attacked by walkers in a small abandoned town. He frowned and looked at the farm it seemed safe but there were too many weak spots like the fence for one. They had turned around heading away from Fort Benning. He sighed and shook his head and looked at the books he had on his person he had read all the books he had gotten from Harrison he had read them twice he needed new books. He also needed to find some weapon's he could have on his person. Maggie had talked to her father and he had told Rick no guns and his father had agreed. He shook his head and walked into the house Patricia smiled at the boy and said ''What's your name?''

Carl looked at her and said ''Carl I wanted to ask if you had any books.''

The woman smiled and said ''Of course we do son'' she led the boy to the bookshelf in their living room.

He thanked her and took two books and said ''I'll bring them back once I'm done with them mam.'' The woman followed him outside and Carl sat down on the porch he didn't want to be around his parents not that they noticed anyway. Patricia handed him a glass of iced tea he drunk the cold drink down quickly so it wouldn't heat up in the sun. He thanked the woman again and smiled at her and she rubbed the boy's head and went back inside to do some chores.

Lori looked for her son he had gotten so cold towards the entire group and she blamed the Lightwoods. They would have starved if Rick hadn't had saved that girl no one left in the group could hunt and they couldn't go on runs because Sophia didn't want Carol to leave her side and she was still terrified of walkers. She shook her head and thought ''We don't have to worry about hunting anymore now.'' She started to hang up some clothes she had washed her clothes they had a real kitchen food medical care she was very happy this is the first decent place they had since this plague began, she was going to make the most of it. She would ask Maggie for somethings she needed on the next run her period was late and she was nervous about it. She sighed and looked at her son on the porch reading he was always reading these days. She knew she should feel terrible for separating her son from that other boy but it wasn't natural and she was glad they were gone now Carl could learn to like Sophia instead of that boy.

Rick walked over to Carl and Carl kept reading ignoring him Rick said ''Carl...''

Carl said ''I'm reading.''

Rick said ''You know why your mother and I separated you from Harrison right.''

Carl said ''Because your horrible people and homophobic Shane didn't have a problem with me liking Harrison.''

Rick's eyes widened and he said ''I don't care who you love Carl I really don't I liked Harrison I liked the Lightwoods your my son and I love you no matter what but you are my son I didn't want to let you go you saw the Lightwoods they will survive all we have to do is survive also. I would never tell you who you can't or can love.''

Carl looked at his father and nodded stiffly and said ''Thank you dad but I'm still upset with you.''

Rick smiled and said ''I still love you'' and rubbed his head and walked away and Carl watched his father go over to Shane.

Carl said ''Love you too Dad.'' He went back to reading his book ignoring everything else but his book for the rest of the afternoon.


	19. A group in the Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find another group in the prison

Chapter Nineteen- A group in the Prison

Harrison looked around Cellblock C and walked up the stairs the adults were downstairs still he walked past two empty and hands grabbed at him. Harrison yelped and everyone looked up and Alec and Magnus ran up the stairs and saw Harrison stabbing the walker in the head and then went to the next cell and killed that one. Harrison spun around and said ''Yes'' Magnus and Alec chuckled Magnus snapped his finger's and the bodies appeared outside so they could be burnt. Winter was laying in a corner Harrison walked over and rubbed his dog's head and Winter looked up at him and licked his cheek.

Harrison watched his parents and brother Daryl and Merle as they got ready to search the Prison. Magnus said ''Stay here and unlock the gate when we come back okay''

Harrison said ''Yes Daddy.'' He watched them leave Glenn and Max had left early that morning to go on a run. Harrison locked the gate after them and Harrison said ''So what do we do now Winter'' Winter yipped and started to run at him and Harrison yelped and ran away from his dog Winter started running faster to tag his master.

Magnus was on his husband's right side he had his swords at the ready. Alec said ''I hear dozens of Forsaken get ready there coming.'' Merle and Daryl grabbed their knives and Alec and Rafael took out their Seraph blades and they glowed a bright blueish light.

Merle and Daryl eyes widened at the weapon's sure they knew they weren't normal their blades were amazing. Magnus said ''Focus you two'' and grinned they nodded and looked away from the blades. They kept walking and they went to work killing walker's that met them in the hallways.

Ten minutes later Merle jumped back when he saw a walker on the floor before it could grab his leg. Rafael swung his blade and killed the Forsaken. Merle grunted ''Thanks for that.''

Rafael smirked and said ''No problem'' he looked and Daryl had stopped and he looked and saw his parents back to back killing the dead. Magnus had put his sword away and was fighting with his magic his cat eyes were showing he had a light sheen of sweat Alec was panting and had guts on his arms and hands.

Alec said ''We need to get to somewhere else soon I'm running out of steam.''

Magnus waved his hand and a 3D image of the prison layout he had from memory appeared he said ''There's a cafeteria further down this hallway.''

Alec nodded and looked at the three standing there and said ''Well let's move you three''

Rafael snapped out of his amazement and he nodded and said ''Come on you guys.'' He had heard stories about his parents when they were in battle before from his uncle and aunt but he had never seen it before. It was like they were one person they knew when to move and when to strike. Rafael took off after his parents and Daryl and Merle were right behind him.

That morning

Glenn and Max walked to a hill that stood over the prison Max said ''That's a huge hole Glenn'' Glenn nodded he looked at the prison from there it looked like a bomb went off on the other side of the prison. There was a hole in the fence leading from the woods to the prison. The only thing stopping the walkers from coming inside the prison was the hill of bricks and debris. Max did up a fire message to his parents to let them know what he was seeing and where the hole was located. Max said ''Okay ready there's a superstore that I want to hit up there's a group of walkers but I should be able to handle it.'' Glenn nodded and they got into their car they had found on the highway going to the prison and drove off.

They drove for twenty minutes and they pulled over and there were walker's inside the fence it looked like a group tried to survive here but they were overrun. Max said ''I want to try a spell Harrison told me about.'' Glenn said ''Well go on then''

Max grinned and concentrating and he said ''Fiendfyre!'' the cursed fire formed almost instantly a snake flew out at the walker's consuming them in the flames they turned to ash as soon as the flames touched the walker's bodies. He canceled the spell and the fire stopped moving. Max was breathing heavy he looked at Glenn to make sure Glenn was okay and Glenn handed his boyfriend a bottle of water and Max whispered ''Thank you'' he kissed Glenn's cheek. Glenn grabbed his bottle of water and drank some of his water also. They walked over to the store and Glenn nodded on the window loudly. He heard walker's coming to the door and they killed them easily and then went inside and they whispered ''Jackpot'' together.

With Carl

Carl's eyes widened when Shane opened the barn full of walker's Sophia was behind her mother with fear. Shane aimed his gun and everyone started to shoot the walker's Shane killed the walker his father was holding onto with a dog catcher pole. The body dropped to the ground and Carl started to shoot the walkers in the barn. Carl watched after the whole episode was over the group gathered the bodies to burn and to bury the others. He missed Harrison everything was going to hell with this group they were about to be kicked off the farm and now all those shots could have drawn more walkers he sighed softly.

At the Prison

Harrison heard ''Harrison open the gate.'' Harrison rushed over and opened the cell door and saw his parents brother and Merle and Daryl. There were five people following him Merle had a gun that he had taken from the group. Winter stood in front of his master and growled and barked loudly making three of the prisoners jump except the two that Winter had his eyes locked onto. Magnus said ''They are leaving Harrison'' he walked over to Harrison and stood behind him and rubbed his shoulder's softly. Harrison nodded and went behind his Daddy feeling safer like that.

Alec said ''Aim for the head don't get bitten or scratched''

Thomas said ''No we aren't leaving''

Merle hissed ''You are''

Thomas said ''No I like this place we are staying.''

His eyes locked onto Magnus and he smirked. The smile stayed as a arrow went through his head Alec lowered his bow and said ''Anyone else wanna look at my husband like he's a piece of meat.'' Andrew looked at Thomas's dead body in shock Alec walked over and took his arrow out of the lowlife mudane's head. Merle shoved Andrew out and Harrison walked over to Big Tiny and looked up at him and smiled up at him. Big Tiny smiled softly at the little boy and Harrison said ''I want to keep him Daddy I like him'' Magnus smiled and Alec said ''He's not a puppy Harrison he can stay if he wants to you two also'' he looked at Axel and Oscar.

Axel said ''We want to stay with you please.''

Oscar nodded and Big Tiny said ''I want to stay also.''

Harrison cried ''Awesome come on Tiny wanna meet my puppy''

Tiny said ''Sure little one.'' He followed the young boy to a corner and Winter sniffed at the big human and licked his hand and then yipped. This human was okay he liked him.


	20. Rick's Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's group finds the prison

Chapter Twenty- Rick's Group 

Harrison threw a ball in the prison yard and Winter took off after it. Harrison looked and saw Big Tiny killing a couple of walker's though the fence it had been three weeks since they found the prison. Rafael Daryl and Merle had almost finished clearing the whole prison of the walkers. Magnus had fixed the hole in the side of the prison so no more walkers could get inside Glenn and Max had brought back a lot of things from the superstore and now they had a whole working kitchen and even a bathroom Magnus had refused to even step foot inside the prison shower rooms so they were blocked off by magic Harrison didn't want to go in there anyway it was too creepy inside there anyway. Harry fell to the ground and landed on his back and looked up at the sky. Winter looked at his boy and ran over and licked his cheek his boy squealed and giggled ''Stop it Winter!'' Winter land his head his human's stomach and panted happily. Harrison ran his finger's through his dog's fur.

Magnus looked at his youngest son on the ground watching the clouds. He looked when the gate opened and Big Tiny walked inside, he said ''I'll go tell Oscar it's his turn Magnus.''

Magnus nodded and said ''Go see Alec it's your turn to train with him.''

Big Tiny nodded and said ''Alright'' and walked into the prison.

With Carl

Carl put his can of dogfood in front of him and started to open his can of dog food he was starving his father snatched the can from him and threw it into the fireplace. Carl looked at his father and he walked away from him Lori's stomach was bigger it had been a couple of months since Shane was killed and the farm was overrun by the dead he was starving. Maggie whistled and they all stood up leaving the house they had just found. They had been on the run all winter.

Rick said ''You take point'' Carl nodded standing in front of the car with his gun out watching for walker's while the others went to a stream to get water. Rick goes to the car where Maggie, and Hershel are looking at a map.

Maggie said ''When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off, we'll never make it south.''

Rick said ''It's about 150 head?''

Maggie shook her head and said ''That was last week, could be twice that now.''

Hershel said ''This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through this.''

He pointed to the road on the map Rick sighed and said ''Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way.''

Maggie said ''So we're blocked.''

Rick said ''Only thing to do is double back at 27th and swing towards Greenville.''

Hershel said ''We have been through their already and it's been picked clean by us and other's already.'' He looked at Lori sitting in the front seat he said ''We can't keep moving like this she can't handle anymore of this.''

Rick said ''Well what am I supposed to do about it Hershel until we find a place that's safe and has food then she's going to have to keep moving.'' Hershel nodded stiffly Rick looked at Jimmy and said ''Come on we need to go find something to eat'' Jimmy's eyes widened when Rick asked him to come with him. He nodded and followed after Rick.

Rick and Jimmy had been walking for around thirty minutes when they saw it the prison there was a black baled man killing walkers at the gates. Jimmy said ''It looks like someone's there.''

Rick said ''Let's go get the other's it's perfect.''

At the prison

Alec heard his radio crackling he heard Oscar say ''Boss a group of people are outside the gates they are asking to be let in there's a pregnant woman with them and Forsaken are heading toward them now.'' Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus nodded stiffly and ran to the tower and looked and saw Axel with his sniper rifle ready. Alec walked out and saw Rick Grimes walking in with his group that went with him.

Rick stared at Alec and Carl said ''Mr. Lightwood''

Alec looked at him and smirked and said ''Hello Carl Harrison's going to be thrilled when he sees you.'' They met in the middle of the gate in between the gates they were inside the prison yard. Winter barked and tackled Carl licking the boy's face.

Harrison sat up when Winter left his stomach, he turned his head and grinned and yelped ''Carl your alive'' and ran over and hugged him Carl grinned and hugged him back.

Alec looked at the group and said ''Follow me you will be staying in a different cellblock from our group and we will get you some food.''

Rick said ''Thank you Alec''

Alec said ''First before we even get in the prison this is my group your not leader to my people don't think that you will be ordering my people around you will be out so fast Grimes I don't care if you do it with your people.'' He ignored the glare from Lori and Rick's group and then said ''Harrison come on it's almost lunch you need to wash up''

Harrison said ''Come on Winter food'' Winter took off instantly.

Rick relaxed in his cell and sighed at the soft bed he could finally relax he heard Beth singing in the common area of the cellblock and then he looked and Lori was standing at the door Rick hadn't spoken to her since Shane's death. She had the nerve to get angry at him for killing Shane in self-defense. He knew the baby inside of her wasn't his she cleared her throat and said ''I think we should talk about things''

Rick said ''Why you haven't spoken to me in weeks I'm tired Lori I would like to rest and get some sleep. Go to Hershel if you're worried.'' He shut the cell door in her face and laid down on the soft bedding on the bottom bunk. Lori opened and closed her mouth but went to her cell she was sharing with Beth Carol and Sophia were next door Carl had begged Alec to let him stay with them and Alec had agreed. So, he was in cellblock C with Alec's group.

Lori sighed and put her hands on her stomach she hadn't felt the baby move in a few days what if the baby was dead inside her what if it was a walker. She shook her head and calmed down and Beth said ''This will be a safe place to have the baby'' Lori smiled at her and nodded and said ''Thank you Beth'' Beth smiled at her and climbed on the top bunk and tried to get some rest also.

Carl laid down and Winter walked in and laid on the bottom of the bed Carl rubbed the dog's head and fell asleep with Winter. Harrison walked in with a glass of water for Carl and Carl was sleeping he put the glass down beside him on a small table. Harrison kissed Carl's cheek and pulled out a book to read to wait for Carl to wake up.


	21. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's group settles into the prison

Chapter Twenty-One-Settling In

Carl woke up and sat up and saw Harrison sleeping beside him on the bed he stared at Harrison and grinned and Winter sat up with a huff Carl said ''Hey boy'' and rubbed his head Winter licked his cheek and Carl looked around the room and saw a glass of water and Carl took the glass and drank half of the water in under a minute. Carl sat on the side of the bed and his feet felt the soft rug next to the bed. He looked and saw the emerald green fluffy rug he noticed that the cell was done in greens and golds. He stood up and stretched his stomach rumbled and he walked out of the cell and out on the walkway. Winter ran past him and Carl followed he stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arms behind his back he didn't know what to say or do some of these people he hadn't met yet.

Magnus looked when Winter came running down the steps he smiled when he saw Carl he walked over and said ''Come on Carl let's get you something to eat I'm sure that's what woke you. It's 3 in the morning.''

Carl looked and saw that it was dark outside he said ''Oh I'm sorry I didn't know.''

Magnus said ''Alexander and I just woke up to start our watch Tiny and Merle are just getting off their shift.'' He took Carl's arm and led him to the kitchen area Magnus pushed him into a picnic table.

Carl smelled coffee he looked and saw Alec walking into the kitchen area like a zombie he grunted and Magnus chuckled and handed his husband a mug of coffee and Alec grunted ''Thank you Mags.''

Magnus asked ''Are you sure you don't want to say Coffee good morning bad?'' Alec grunted and Magnus kissed him on the lips Magnus went to the fridge and warmed up some Beef soup for Carl and grabbed him a bottle of soda and the 12-year-old grinned and opened the bottle of soda and drank most of it in one go. He looked at the warm bowl of soup and Alec handed him a piece of bread he started eating with gusto.

He said ''Thank you''

Magnus said ''You don't need to thank us Carl'' he rubbed the top of the boy's head. Carl went back to eating his soup happily and Winter was in his corner eating his food as well from his food bowl. Carl yawned after he was done and he sleepily got up and walked back up the stairs back to Harrison's room.

Harrison woke up some when the bed moved, he opened his eye and Carl put the blanket back over them Harrison mumbled ''Hi.''

Carl smiled at him and said ''Hi'' Harrison laid his head on Carl's chest and they fell back to sleep Winter sat at the door and tilted his head and shook his head and thought ''Humans are strange.''

Next Morning

Rick Grimes woke up around six in the morning he got dressed and walked out of his cell and his group was awake and about Carol was cooking over a burner stove she was cooking eggs and bacon for everyone Sophia was coloring on the floor next to her. He said ''Morning''

Everyone looked at the man and they smiled and said ''Morning.''

Lori walked over and said ''Morning Rick''

Rick said ''Good morning Lori''

Alec Lightwood walked in and said ''How are you settling in?''

Rick said ''We had a good night what about Carl?''

Alec said ''He's fine he's helping Harrison with the farm animal's actually right now I will tell him to stop by after they are done.'' Rick nodded and took a cup of coffee sitting beside Hershel he was handed a plate and he started eating the bacon and eggs.

Daryl and Rafael watched Harrison and Carl feed the farm animals Glenn and Max brought back two months ago. They had found three chickens two pigs and two horses. Rafael ran his finger's over the runes on his arm Daryl traced one as well. Harrison looked up from the chickens Winter was licking his chops looking at the chicken's. Harrison put his hands on his hips and growled ''No Winter!'' Winter whined and looked chastised.

That evening

Rick looked up and saw Carl walking into Cell Block A and he smiled at his son and Carl said ''Hey dad''

Rick rubbed his head and asked ''Are you okay?''

Carl said ''I'm fine dad I've been helping Harrison with his chores I'm going to start training with Alec later on today.''

Rick nodded and said ''I might ask to join in our people need the help as well I'll ask Alec when I see him.'' Carl nodded and Rick continued and said ''Go see your mom Carl'' Carl opened his mouth and Rick aid ''She's your mother Carl she's carrying your brother or sister go talk to her.''

Carl said ''You're not talking to her why should I have to?''

Rick said ''She's your mother she's made mistakes everyone makes mistakes but she loves you.''

Carl looked at his father and nodded and said ''Okay I will go talk to her''

Rick rubbed his head and said ''Good she's in her room at the end of the catwalk.''

Lori patted her stomach she sighed softly everything had gone wrong she hated this she hated herself her son hated her and her husband hated her as well. She only had this baby and she didn't know if she would survive the birth because she knew she had to have a C-Section with Carl she had a feeling she would need one with this baby to. She looked up when the doorway was filled, she saw her son she said ''Carl.''

Carl sat down and said ''Dad told me to come and talk to you.''

Lori said ''I love you Carl''

Carl mumbled ''I love you too Mom but I like the Lightwoods and I like Harrison nothing you can stay is going to change that.''

Lori nodded stiffly and said ''Okay I will try to understand.''

Carl looked at her and said ''I'm going to find Daryl he was supposed to take me hunting with him and Rafael today.'' He hugged his mother and left the room.


End file.
